


История не о любви

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: На войне для любви нет места.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Раз. История о необходимости.

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: запрещено в любом виде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось для сообщества "Время снарри" по заявке:  
> "Постхог. Волдеморт одержал верх. Снейп продолжает быть двойным агентом. ОФ уходит в подполье. Краткие встречи и торопливый, грубоватый, отчаянный секс "каждый раз, как в последний". Секс в одежде, у стены или как-то так. Нежные поцелуи перед очередным расставанием. Минимум разговоров, так как говорить не о чем, имеющиеся разговоры только о делах. Можно несколько сцен, в этом случае последняя сцена - в день победы над Волдемортом."

**Бета:** Орли  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Тип:** слэш  
 **Пейринг** : ГП\/СС  
 **Жанр** : сюжетное порно(?) , авторский юмор, ближе к середине проглядывает романтика. (Возможно, кто-то увидит любовь/ненависть – автор не видит).  
 **Предупреждение** : ООС, АУ, мат, местами нехудожественная лексика, жаргонизмы.  
 **Примечание:** от заявки мало что осталось.  
Странный рассказ про странные отношения.  
Гарри нахальный, вспыльчивый и хамоватый, но всё равно хороший. И да, молчать он отказался наотрез   
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** запрещено в любом виде  
 **Статус:** закончен

Сигнальные чары взревели на весь дом, оповещая о внеочередном госте. Гарри отшвырнул чайную ложечку с большей силой, чем требовалось – как же он не любил всю эту дребедень. Разумеется, придумка была полезной. Конечно же, в военное время предосторожности являлись насущной необходимость. Естественно, в дом под Фиделиусом чужой не проникнет, но что если кто-то свой серьёзно ранен? В таком случае противный вой заклинания может спасти жизнь. И уже спасал, и даже неоднократно. Да-да-да, Гермиона оказалась права кругом и всюду – как, впрочем, всегда, – устанавливая этот визгливый ужас, но только из-за этого Поттер не мог перестать ненавидеть саму ситуацию.

Гарри чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и опрометью понёсся к входной двери, по пути призывая аптечку – мало ли. Как выяснилось, торопился он зря: на пороге, привалившись к косяку, стоял волшебник, в тяжёлой чёрной мантии и серебристой глухой маске на лице. Гарри выругался ещё раз, теперь отчётливо, в полный голос, и еле подавил желание запустить в визитёра чем-нибудь, желательно, потяжелее – хотя бы той же самой аптечкой. Единственным Упивающимся Смертью, который беспрепятственно мог попасть в дом на Гриммо, был Снейп. Вот уж кого Поттер век бы не видел. Он скривился и аккуратно поставил медицинский чемоданчик на тумбочку, так сказать, чтобы не возникало соблазна…

Со Снейпом они взаимно и вполне успешно избегали друг друга около двух недель, с памятного собрания Ордена. Именно на той встрече Снейп высказал блестящую в своей новизне идею, что у Избранного особая роль в войне. Нет, конечно, об этом давно знали все – пророчество не являлось тайной для соратников, – но именно слизеринский гад упомянул, что для исполнения важнейшей миссии, Поттера надо беречь как зеницу ока, во всяком случае, до часа Х.

И все согласились! Единодушно. Предатели…

– Гарри, ты же сам прекрасно осознаёшь, что Северус прав. Никто не делает для победы больше, чем он. Будет непростительной ошибкой, если наши общие старания пойдут прахом из-за нелепого недоразумения, – прочувствованно увещевал Кингсли, испытующе заглядывая в глаза и положив тяжелую руку на плечо.

Впрочем, до мастерства Дамблдора ему по-прежнему было очень далеко – речью Поттер не проникся. Потому, смотря в спокойное лицо, на котором огромными буквами были написаны печаль и сочувствие, он без труда расшифровал обтекаемую формулировку: «идиот, не смей подохнуть раньше времени».

Тьфу!

– Ты должен понять, милый, – шептала миссис Уизли и гладила его по голове, украдкой стирая слёзы уголком носового платка. – Здесь ты будешь в полной безопасности.

«И не вляпаешься ни в какие неприятности» – додумал он.

– Надо потерпеть. Совсем немного. И всё-всё будет хорошо, – всхлипывала Гермиона, повиснув у него на шее. – Потерпеть, Гарри.

«Смирись и не рыпайся, придурок».

Она обнимала крепко, близко прижималась и щекотно выдыхала в шею, а Поттер тихо бесился, но молчал и теснее притягивал к себе Гермиону, успокаивающе невесомо целовал в макушку и запутывался пальцами в пышных, непослушных кудряшках.

Только Рон смотрел волком, но против семьи не шёл – Гарри его не винил. Тем более даже от безмолвной поддержки на душе становилось чуть легче. А вот Джинни, узнав о ситуации, сдерживаться не стала: высказала всё, что думала. Кстати, её слова удивительно совпали с мыслями самого неожиданного узника, ну, разве что он бы ещё пару – десятков – крепких выражений добавил. Но это не столь важно, в любом случае, предсказуемо Джинни никто слушать не стал, даже несмотря на то, что кричала она очень громко.

Так и вышло, что целых семнадцать дней – вы только представьте, _семнадцать_! – Поттер безвылазно торчал в старом, пыльном, мрачном особняке. А его друзья в это время рисковали жизнью. Теперь-то он отлично понимал Сириуса с его навязчивой, практически безумной жаждой действия. Он и сам уже был готов совершить какую-нибудь глупость, по типу нападения на Министерство или организации засады в Малфой Мэноре. От безысходности, от осознания собственной бесполезности хотелось рычать диким зверем и кидаться на стены.

Сволочь! Какая же сволочь Снейп.

И хватило совести заявиться. В доме, как назло, никого, кроме самого Поттера. То бы он передал Снейпа на чьё-нибудь попечение, а сам с лёгким сердцем скрылся на втором этаже. А так уйти не получится: вдруг ему действительно требуется помощь или он принёс срочную информацию.

– Господин директор, чем обязан такой чести? – Гарри глумливо ощерился.

Честно говоря, он искренне надеялся на перепалку: встряхнуться, сбросить апатию, выместить накопившееся напряжение – как раз то, что сейчас требовалось. Да и вообще… Во-первых, в самой паршивой ситуации винить следовало только Снейпа. Во-вторых, с ним действительно было здорово ругаться, орать оскорбления до хрипа, самозабвенно проклинать, а порой и с кулаками можно кинуться. По заведённому порядку на хамство профессор должен был ответить грубостью, и они бы вдоволь поскандалили. Возможно даже, после этого, выплеснув все претензии, Поттер бы его в очередной раз простил. Но тот молчал. Гарри присмотрелся повнимательнее – тем более, от маски директор успел избавиться – и едва подавил желание протереть глаза. Снейпа била крупная дрожь, и он зябко кутался в мантию, судорожно вцепляясь в ткань скрюченными пальцами. Он был бледен больше обычного, а на лбу и над верхней губой выступила испарина. Поттер прекрасно знал эти симптомы – сам неоднократно с ними сталкивался.

– Ну, блядь, приплыли! – Гарри шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые от злости и отчаяния зубы.

Зелье Концентрации стало по-настоящему чудодейственным открытием – к слову, разработал его всё тот же Снейп. Приняв волшебный состав, маг был способен работать сутки напролёт: ему не требовалась ни еда, ни отдых, а восприятие реальности делалось необычайно острым и отчётливым. Опять же, мыслительные способности и физические реакции ускорялись в разы. Действительно незаменимый эликсир, особенно на войне. Вот только побочный эффект от передозировки оказался неожиданным, при иных обстоятельствах его можно было бы счесть даже забавным: сексуальное возбуждение. Причем снять его… кхем, собственноручно не представлялось возможным, помогало лишь разделенное, так сказать, удовольствие. 

Гермиона как-то даже это обосновывала с научной точки зрения, что-то там про выплеск магической энергии, её баланс в организме мага, про доноров и реципиентов-проводников. Поттер слушал не слишком внимательно. Тогда он не видел никаких проблем: при передозировке ему помогал или Чарли, или кто-то из близнецов, в зависимости от того, кто находился в пределах досягаемости. Потому никаких затруднений у Гарри не возникало, наоборот, это обычно получалось увлекательно, необременительно и очень-очень приятно. Но дрочить Снейпу!.. Такое Поттеру и в страшном сне не могло привидеться. Хотя и «вечного» стояка он не пожелал бы даже Волдеморту, что уж говорить о вредном ублюдке. Всё же случались моменты, когда мужская солидарность брала верх над личной неприязнью. И сейчас явно был один из таких.

Гарри обречённо вздохнул и решительно подошёл к Снейпу, так и не отлепившемуся от стены. А что ещё оставалось делать?

– Как же тебя угораздило-то?! Ты же зельевар – должен разбираться, – пользуясь ситуацией, отчитывал Поттер – когда ещё возможность представится? – между делом проворно расстёгивая мантию примечательного упиванского покроя.

Он успел добраться до брюк, завозился с ремнём: пряжка громко щелкнула, и, похоже, именно этот звук вывел директора из оцепенения. Он начал вяло трепыхаться, пытаясь отстраниться, попробовал отпихнуть Гарри, но руки дрожали, и сил откровенно не хватало.

– Что ты делаешь, мальчишка?! – голос у него тоже был усталый, хриплый и срывающийся.

– А ну-ка, тише, – совершенно не робея, шикнул на профессора Поттер – злость всегда придавала ему смелости. – Раньше надо было головой думать. Я тебе, между прочим, помочь собираюсь, сволочь неблагодарная, так что лучше заткнись.

То ли Снейп потерял дар речи от потрясения, то ли просто-напросто слишком измучился, чтобы ещё и противоречить, но он действительно замолчал. Понадёжнее опёрся спиной о стену, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Гарри хмыкнул, возобновляя прерванное на короткий спор занятие, и сердито пробурчал под нос:

– Блин, пуговицы. Снейп, кто сейчас вообще носит штаны на пуговицах?!

– Поттер, ты же не собираешься?..

– Собираюсь, – даже дослушивать вопрос до конца не стал: хватит и того, что он это _сделает,_ незачем озвучивать.

Словно в подтверждение, Гарри наконец-то справился с дурацкими мелкими пуговицами. Он уверенно сжал полностью возбуждённый, твёрдый член, старательно отгоняя мысли, к кому именно тот… эмм, прилагается. 

Когда-то в школе, не будучи излишне послушными учениками и не питая особого пиетета к преподавателям, они с Роном частенько мечтали, как было бы круто, если бы появилась возможность утереть длинный нос вредному мастеру зелий, указать на место, так сказать, взять за яйца. Но это же образно! Метафорически, мать его! В реальности Поттер никогда не желал очутиться в подобном положении. Он даже подумывал, не представить ли на месте Снейпа Джорджа, или лучше Чарли, но быстро отмёл идею – всё же к ребятам он не испытывал ничего, кроме дружеских чувств. Ну да, они несколько раз помогали друг другу, но это ощущалось только как необходимая взаимовыручка – ничего больше. А приятельской привязанности, по искреннему убеждению Гарри, было совершенно недостаточно, чтобы воображать кого-то из братьев в то время, когда он шлифует ствол другому мужику.

Поттер ненавидел нерешительность, поэтому, заметив её за собой, весьма ощутимо рассердился. Он отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник и приступил непосредственно к действиям: удобнее, чуть плотнее обхватил профессорский член и резко двинул рукой по всей длине, пока только на пробу, примериваясь. Снейп дёрнулся всем телом, резко мотнув головой и глухо стукнувшись ею о стену. Гарри попытался не обратить на это внимания, но не получилось. Не умел он ненавидеть того, с кем собирался заняться… хм, ну да, сексом, пусть и в весьма «невинном» проявлении.

– Тшш, Всё хорошо. Сейчас будет хорошо.

Он понимал, что несёт полнейшую банальщину. Но что ещё можно сказать Снейпу в такой ситуации, Гарри не знал. Он поднял свободную руку и положил Северусу на затылок таким образом, чтобы обезопасить от следующих возможных ударов. Сам привалился ближе, проталкивая колено между ног, раздвигая немного, чтобы облегчить доступ. Поттер ещё раз провёл ладонью, теперь уже вдумчиво, намеренно неторопливо. Задержался у головки, ласково обвёл, размазывая выступившую каплю. Снейп нетерпеливо вскинул бёдра, показывая ритм, под который Гарри без труда подстроился. Он скользил быстро и резко, до основания, иногда чередуя с плавными, немного замедленными движениями, большим пальцем нежно надавливая на чувствительную уздечку. Северус дышал громко и рвано, Поттер чувствовал, как при этом тяжело поднимается и резко опадает его грудь. Он с силой стискивал зубы до такой степени, что на острых скулах ходили желваки, но, как не старался сдерживаться, всё равно с его губ иногда срывались короткие, низкие стоны, от которых у Гарри по спине пробегали мурашки. Он с уверенностью мог заявить, что ничего более эротичного в жизни не слышал.

– Поттер, ты тоже должен… – буквально выплюнул Снейп между надсадными выдохами.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить, а чужие подрагивающие руки приспустили его джинсы вместе с нижним бельём. Даже несмотря на не лучшее состояние, действовал профессор уверенно, почти расчётливо: сжимал с нужной силой, надавливал под правильным углом, водил кистью в необходимом темпе. Хватило каких-то нескольких движений, и Поттер уже завёлся. А ещё буквально через пару минут Гарри выгнулся дугой и с протяжным стоном кончил. Ему потребовалось всё упрямство, чтобы не разжать собственные пальцы. Северус замер в неестественной напряжённости, и в следующий момент Поттер почувствовал, как на его ладонь брызнуло вязким и тёплым. Ноги подогнулись, и он сполз по стене на пол. Каково же было его удивление, когда Снейп спустя мгновение устроился рядом. 

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, едва соприкасаясь плечами, выравнивали дыхание и подчёркнуто не смотрели друг на друга. На самом деле, картина представлялась достаточно занятной: Гарри подтянул джинсы, но ширинку не застегнул, Снейп не стал себя утруждать даже подобными мелочами и просто прикрылся полой мантии.

– А теперь рассказывайте, директор, – Поттер насмешливо прервал затянувшееся молчание, всё так же старательно разглядывая абсолютно непримечательную стену напротив, – зачем пожаловали. Очень сомневаюсь, что ты пришёл за… помощью.

Он поднял руку, словно поясняя, что именно подразумевает, и задумчиво покрутил ею в воздухе, демонстрируя испачканную в сперме ладонь. Снейп брезгливо скривился. Гарри фыркнул: ну да, сам-то успел очищающие чары наложить, а вот Поттера пальцы до сих пор не слушались. Северус трансфигурировал платок из обрывка пергамента, валявшегося на полу, и передал его Гарри.

– На дом Тонксов планируется нападение через два дня.

– Что?! – Поттер вскочил на ноги, нелепо придерживая норовящие упасть штаны. – Но ведь она служит в Аврорате, прошла все тесты, Министерство считает её верной нынешней власти. Это невозможно! Вы… – под мрачным взглядом он запнулся и исправился, – _они_ не посмеют.

– Ещё как посмеют, Поттер. Ты забываешь, что Нимфадора полукровка. Лояльность решили испытать радикальным способом – убить её отца, позорящего весь род.

Гарри непроизвольно вспомнил тёплую весеннюю ночь, лицо Снейпа, залитое зелёным светом Авады и тело в светлой мантии, тяжело рухнувшее с Астрономической Башни. Да, преданность служащих ему полукровок Волдеморт проверял с особой тщательностью.

– Но как же?..

– Хватит, – нетерпеливо оборвал Снейп. – У меня нет времени выслушать детские жалобы на несправедливость судьбы. Я передал информацию, твоя задача – донести её до Ордена как можно скорее. Пока ещё есть время и возможность разработать жизнеспособный план, который к тому же не вызовет подозрений – на последнее я особенно рассчитываю.

Северус медленно поднялся и начал скрупулёзно приводить одежду в порядок. Гарри смотрел на него сосредоточенно, в задумчивости покусывая нижнюю губу. Перед самым выходом он окликнул профессора:

– Снейп, сейчас я бы должен посоветовать тебе больше не принимать эту дрянь, но прекрасно понимаю, что это невозможно, поэтому… знаешь, ты мог бы… В общем, если ещё раз обопьёшься до передозировки, то не надо терпеть – приходи сюда.

Прежде чем ответить, Северус окинул его долгим, внимательным взглядом, от которого Поттера пробрал озноб. И медленно, словно нехотя, кивнул. На самом деле, Гарри сомневался, что это следует рассматривать как согласие, скорее уж как знак того, что Снейп принял предложение к сведению. Он печально улыбнулся и покачал головой: со слизеринским гадом было до ужаса сложно. А тот в ответ растянул губы в некрасивой, кривой ухмылке и произнёс самым мерзким тоном, на который только был способен:

– Не забудь, Поттер, что какую бы стратегию вы не придумали, ты останешься в особняке.

Дверь за Северусом уже захлопнулась, а Гарри всё ещё продолжал смеяться, запрокинув голову назад, громко и весело. Почему-то после случившегося злиться на Снейпа больше не получалось. Наверное, это немного отдавало сопливой сентиментальностью, но сейчас провокации Снейпа казались Поттеру скорее забавными, нежели обидными. А вероятно, дело заключалось просто в посторгазменном миролюбивом настроении. Такое объяснение самому Гарри нравилось гораздо больше всех остальных возможных, о которых думать не хотелось. Так или иначе, на этот раз он не возражал и на Гриммо отсидеться – всё равно сможет помочь. В какой-то там книге Поттер только недавно читал об интересном, невероятно сильном охранном заклинании. Оно обязано было сработать. 

Нельзя выходить из дома? Да ради Мерлина! Он немного потерпит, выждет время, а потом… потом что-нибудь придумает. Не смогут же они его вечно взаперти держать. Размышляя подобным образом, Гарри бодро направился в библиотеку, тихо насвистывая весёлую мелодию, под крикливую истерику портрета достопочтеннейшей, чистокровнейшей Вальбурги Блэк и ворчливые причитания дряхлого домовика.


	2. Два. История о случайности.

Гарри крадучись, старательно перешагивая старые скрипучие половицы, на цыпочках пробирался по тёмному коридору. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Он не подслушивал. Даже не думал поступать столь недостойно. Просто… они сами виноваты, вот! Нечего было его с собрания выгонять. Кто, скажите на милость, тут Избранный, а? Не Кингсли же, который виновато улыбаясь и бессильно разводя руками, выпроводил Поттера из кухни. Кстати, под вполне благовидным предлогом: вроде как, если Гарри не может покидать особняк, то и нечего его нервировать, нагружая ненужной информацией.

«Да сейчас! Так и послушался. Опоздали вы, господин Главный Аврор, – только не после тайных стратегий Дамблдора», – размышлял Гарри, затаившись в углу и распутывая удлинители ушей.

Впрочем, никаких интересных новостей действительно на этот раз не обсуждали. Так, только переливали из пустого в порожнее, в сотый раз обмусоливая одно и тоже. А вот когда всей компанией «допрашивали» с пристрастием Тонкс – это было весело, очень-очень весело. Поттер в буквальном смысле затыкал рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. А теперь, отойдя от кухни подальше и поднявшись на второй этаж, он вспоминал, как растерянно Дора лепетала оправдания, и тихонько хихикал. Это ж надо: откуда узнала заклинание, кто помогал его накладывать? Банальнее вопросы и захочешь – не придумаешь. А Тонкс молодец, не выдала ни словечком…

Кто-то налетел на Поттера сзади, с силой толкая к стене, грубо заламывая руку и тесно прижимаясь со спины. Разумеется, Гарри сразу же постарался выкрутиться, но застонал от прострелившей плечо боли и понятливо замер.

– Значит, Грейнджер привела незнакомого пожилого мага, так, Поттер? – Снейп шипел прямо на ухо, щекоча кожу дыханием, и, судя по низкому голосу, был в бешенстве.

У Гарри по спине пробежали мурашки, и волосы на загривке буквально встали дыбом. Вот только он сомневался, что из-за страха. Дёрнувшийся в штанах член красноречиво намекал на другое. Поттер от души приложился лбом о пыльный гобелен, в который его ткнули носом. Это же надо было так вляпаться! Нет-нет, внезапной страстью он к Снейпу не воспылал – упаси Мерлин! Но прошло-то всего дней восемь, тело отчётливо помнило крышесносный – и это только от дрочки! – оргазм и сейчас охотно предавало Гарри, жаждало повторения.

– Отвечай, мелкий гадёныш!

Снейп навалился всем весом, сильнее выворачивая руку, и Гарри буквально заскулил, царапая деревянную обшивку стены ногтями.

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты, – всё же упрямо вытолкнул он сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Не имеет он. Тебе что велели? Передать информацию, чтобы провели общее собрание. А что сделал ты, герой доморощенный? В очередной раз за славой погнался, Поттер? – яростно выговаривал профессор.

Его голос не поднимался громче шёпота, но каким-то образом всё равно создавалось впечатление, что тот чуть ли не кричит. Гарри хотелось заорать от боли и ещё больше от обиды на несправедливые обвинения. Хотелось обматерить Снейпа и спустить его с лестницы, в прямом смысле слова. Вот только внизу то и дело хлопала дверь и шумел камин, слышались голоса: кто-то с кем-то прощался, расходясь по домам – привлекать лишнее внимание было совершенно не нужно. Поэтому единственное, что Поттер мог себе позволить, – это не менее ожесточённо и так же тихо огрызнуться:

– Отпусти, иначе прокляну.

– Ты? – притворно изумился Снейп, тем не менее ослабляя хватку, но не освобождая полностью. – Ты даже Люмос без палочки не зажжёшь.

Гарри скрипнул зубами от бессильной злобы. Люмос у него действительно до сих пор не получался, а вот парочку занятных, неприятных беспалочковых заклинаний он успел выучить за время вынужденного безделья. Но не пробовать же их на Снейпе, право слово!

– Что тебе от меня нужно?

– Для начала рассказывай, Поттер, где ты раздобыл Оборотное зелье. У меня на этот раз украсть не мог.

– Как у вас язык поворачивается, профессор, произносить такую бесстыдную клевету! – глумливо протянул Гарри. 

Внезапно он понял, что потихоньку начинает получать удовольствие от ситуации: рука уже почти не ныла, а издеваться над Снейпом было действительно весело. 

– Я никогда ничего у тебя не воровал. Никогда. И причём здесь вообще Оборотное?..

– Поттер!

Ой! Кажется, Гарри немного увлёкся. Следовало срочно исправляться. Он глубоко вздохнул, досчитал про себя до десяти, пытаясь успокоиться, и начал каяться:

– Ладно, с Гермионой действительно ходил я. Ты правильно догадался.

На этих словах Снейп выразительно хмыкнул, словно говоря, что не понять это могли только законченные тупицы. Поттер предпочёл не заострять внимание на том, что на собрании данная версия озвучена не была. Даже если остальные тоже додумались.

– А что до зелья… Ну, ты не единственный в Ордене, кто умеет их варить, – если бы мог, Гарри обязательно пожал бы плечами.

– Теперь заклинание: условия исполнения, как действует, дополнительные ресурсы, например, в виде хранителя – всё.

– А что доложили твои друж… – Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда Снейп слегка повернул запястье, – я хотел сказать, Упивающиеся, – болезненное давление тут же исчезло, – которые вломились к Тонкс?

Снейп несколько секунд молчал, потом ответил, словно нехотя:

– Они застали только Нимфадору. Сообщили, что не было даже следов, указывающих на то, что кто-то ещё постоянно проживает в доме. Сама Тонкс заявила, что родители скрылись полтора года назад, и она с тех пор с ними не общалась.

– Вот так и работает, Снейп, – гордо улыбнулся Гарри. – Скрывает заданные части объекта, воздвигает над ними защитный барьер, который никто посторонний не в силах преодолеть, и плюс к этому ещё визуально уменьшает размер целого объекта, чтобы заклятье не бросалось в глаза. Мы зачаровали три комнаты. Как видишь, этого хватило. Если хочешь, могу дать книжку почитать, – не сдержав ехидства, добавил он.

Вопреки ожиданиям, объяснения Снейпа совершенно не успокоили. Скорее даже наоборот.

– Ты, Поттер, безответственный, избалованный мальчишка, наделённый огромной магической силой, но совершенно не умеющий ею распоряжаться, – разъярённо зашипел он, вдавливая Гарри в стену своим телом.

– Эй! – запротестовал тот, тщетно стараясь освободиться. – Что теперь-то не так?

– Ты гоняешься за всеобщим признанием, – Снейп не обратил на его потуги ровным счётом никакого внимания, – жаждешь быть всегда в центре внимания, в любой ситуации ищешь благодарность и никогда не думаешь о последствиях своих опрометчивых решений.

Он ещё что-то вещал не менее ядовитое, но Гарри его уже не слышал, не веря собственным ощущениям. Такого просто не могло быть! И всё же было, и Поттер прекрасно это чувствовал. Он поражённо выдохнул. Или у профессора тоже была очень хорошая телесная память или… что-то ещё. У самого Гарри не хватало фантазии, чтобы по-другому объяснить упирающийся в его задницу твёрдый член.

– Снейп, ты что, опять зелий наглотался? – озадаченно спросил он, кажется, перебив пламенную речь о своей ничтожности и раздутом самомнении на самом пике.

Тот на мгновение замер, а потом торопливо отодвинулся, буквально отшатнулся. Похоже, он только сейчас заметил собственную реакцию. Поттер развернулся, расслабленно приваливаясь к стене и растирая ноющее запястье. Он внимательно всмотрелся в тёмные глаза напротив – ничего правда не разглядел, – но, если бы перед ним стоял не Снейп, то Гарри смело мог бы заявить, что тот ужасно напуган.

– Расслабься, господин директор, – Поттер нахально ухмыльнулся, но испортил впечатление, в следующий момент нервно облизав губы, – я совсем не против повторить.

Снейп недобро прищурился.

– Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? _Что_ сейчас предлагаешь?

– Разве я неясно выразился? – Гарри нарочито небрежно передёрнул плечами, чувствуя, как внутри всё замирает.

А в следующий момент его вновь ткнули носом в проклятый гобелен. Но хоть руки на этот раз не выворачивал.

– Ты хорошо подумал, Поттер? – Северус ещё спрашивал, а ладони его уже забрались под футболку и вовсю оглаживали грудь.

– А что тут дума-а-а-а… – он ахнул, когда пальцы сжали сосок, – думать? Ты меня хочешь, я всегда за отличный секс. Почему бы не помочь друг другу?..

– …ещё раз, – насмешливо фыркнул Снейп.

И почти сразу стало как-то совсем не до разговоров. Длинные пальцы так резко дёрнули язычок молнии, что послышался треск рвущёйся ткани, Гарри мысленно попрощался с любимыми джинсами. Он задумался, согласится ли Джинни их заштопать, и как он сам объяснит ей подобные пикантные повреждения, поэтому пропустил момент, когда Снейп стащил его брюки вместе с трусами. Он коснулся внутренней стороны бёдер, разводя ноги Поттера шире. Вот только получалось плохо – мешала болтающаяся на щиколотках одежда. Тогда Северус дёрнул его на себя, и Гарри едва не грохнулся, лишь в последний момент успев ухватиться за стену, оказываясь в весьма унизительной и довольно неудобной позе: низко нагнувшись, с откляченной пятой точкой.

– Блядь, Снейп! – выругался Поттер, слабо трепыхаясь, скорее просто обозначая протест. – Ты же не всерьёз думаешь, что я позволю тебе себя трахнуть?

– А почему ты считаешь, что мне требуется твоё согласие? – очень вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот, с намёком притираясь стояком к так удобно выставленной заднице.

Вообще-то, по здравому размышлению, ситуация выглядела довольно скверной: в доме никого, Гарри до палочки не дотянуться, и возбуждённый Упивающийся, которого сам он и спровоцировал – хуже не придумаешь. Вот только… в принуждение – и уж тем более в насилие – со стороны Снейпа Гарри не поверил ни на секунду, даже несмотря на откровенно угрожающие интонации в голосе своего бывшего профессора. Поэтому только презрительно хмыкнул:

– У изодранного гобелена в тёмном коридоре и без смазки – я что, похож на сумасшедшего? Знаешь ли, как-то не радует перспектива объяснять мадам Помфри, кто меня порвал.

– Не переживай, Поттер, я сам приготовлю для тебя заживляющую мазь. Потом, – пообещал Северус, наваливаясь сильнее и не позволяя Гарри высвободиться.

– Так вот, значит, что надо сделать, чтобы Мастер Зелий принимал индивидуальные заказы. Не подозревал, что ты берёшь оплату натурой, – весело усмехнулся Поттер. – Ладно, Снейп, реально отъебись, – и для наглядности чувствительно пихнул локтем в живот.

Как ни странно, но тот сразу же послушался, отступая к противоположной стене. Гарри развернулся и прищурился, стараясь разобрать выражение его лица: что Снейп – удивительно обидчивая и ужасающе злопамятная сволочь, он выучил ещё со школы. А схлопотать неприятное проклятье исключительно из-за недопонимания совершенно не хотелось. Однако в полумраке верно разглядеть хоть что-то было проблематично. Поэтому Поттер махнул рукой на всякие теоретические размышления, справедливо решив, что практический минет прекрасно справится со всеми недоразумениями.

– Ладно, – ни к кому не обращаясь, произнёс Гарри, – лубрикант я теперь буду всегда таскать в кармане. А пока обойдёмся, так сказать, без главного блюда.

Поттер опустился на колени, потянулся ко всё ещё застёгнутым брюкам Снейпа и сумел различить на пределе слышимости удивлённый выдох.

– Нет, знаешь, что? – проворчал он недовольно. – Я тебе подарю нормальные штаны – на _мол-ни-и_ , а то эти долбанные пуговицы весь настрой сбивают. Или это такая аллегория? Типа член – приз, до которого надо добраться, а пуговицы на ширинке – препятствие, которое нужно преодолеть. Тогда на хуй обязательно следует повязать бантик, ну чтобы как-то обозначить…

Гарри готов был поспорить, что Снейп тихо, коротко рассмеялся. Впрочем, он тут же попытался замаскировать смех кашлем.

– Замолчи уже, Поттер, и займись, наконец, делом.

– Ах так!

Он упёрся ладонями в живот Северуса, склоняясь ниже, практически утыкаясь носом в пах и нарочито выдыхая, горячо, влажно. Ощутил, как вздрогнуло под его руками худое тело, как напряглись мышцы, и придвинулся ещё ближе. Стоит заметить, расстегивать пуговицы ртом получалось гораздо, гораздо сложнее, чем традиционным способом. Будь у Гарри меньше упрямства и не столь ловкий язык, вряд ли что-то бы вообще вышло, хотя рукой всё же иногда приходилось помогать. Да и времени данное действо отнимало порядочно, но Снейп, кажется, совершенно не возражал: он вцепился Гарри в плечи, тяжело, шумно дышал и временами, когда Поттер неосторожно соскальзывал зубами с мелких пластмассовых кругляшей, дёргался, прижимаясь теснее. Гарри понятливо прихватывал член губами сквозь ткань, чувственно сдавливая.

Если честно, минет он не любил – в смысле, делать, – однако определённая практика у него имелась, поэтому Поттер ощущал себя если и не совсем комфортно, то вполне уверенно. К тому же почти непроглядная темень коридора обострила слух и тактильные ощущения до предела, придавая происходящему ещё большую пикантность.

Чужая широкая ладонь тяжело легла на затылок, но не принуждая, даже не направляя или подталкивая, а только деликатно массируя кожу под коротко остриженными волосами. Рваные редкие выдохи, доносившиеся сверху, звучали умопомрачительно непристойно. Осознание того, что это именно Снейп теряет если не голову, то хотя бы самоконтроль из-за ещё весьма невинных действий, странно… пьянило.

Гарри наконец высвободил налитой член и неспешно, со вкусом облизал по всей длине, снизу вверх. Более чем воодушевляющая реакция последовала незамедлительно: послышался придушенный стон, который мгновенно оборвался. Поттер живо представил, как Снейп поспешно закусывает губу, стараясь, так сказать, сохранить лицо. Идиотская улыбка появилась сама собой в ответ на нарисованную воображением картину. Гарри немного отстранился, теперь едва касаясь члена, и медленно облизнулся, попадая влажными широкими движениями ещё и по возбуждённой плоти. Слегка приоткрыл рот и мягко обхватил головку, сжимая, надавливая и легко посасывая, но не двигаясь дальше. Поттер скользнул рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, чуть царапая лихорадочно горячую кожу короткими ногтями, и осторожно прикоснулся к яичкам, лаская, перекатывая в ладони. Кончиком языка Гарри прошёлся по уздечке, вырвав у Северуса ещё один хриплый стон, по кругу обвёл головку, а потом пощекотал чрезвычайно чувствительную дырочку.

Пальцы, до того нежно перебиравшие волосы, жёстко, до боли вцепились в пряди, а бёдра Снейпа дёрнулись, толкаясь глубже. Поттер протестующее замычал и тряхнул головой: он может и решил – исключительно по доброте душевной, да – порадовать профессора, но вот на глубокий минет они не договаривались. Не те, так сказать, у них взаимоотношения. Он уже собирался на некоторое время прерваться и возразить вербально, но Северус напряжённо замер, а руку вообще убрал. Гарри хмыкнул в знак одобрения, заглотил чуть глубже и принялся сосать всерьёз.

Спустя некоторое время Поттер почувствовал, как несколько раз дёрнулся член, казалось, ещё немного увеличившись, и морально приготовился, что кончать ему будут в рот – это Гарри любил ещё меньше, чем сам процесс. Вот только Снейп словно мысли его прочитал: резко отпихнул голову и грубо вздёрнул его на ноги, разворачивая к себе спиной, опять толкая к стене и тяжело наваливаясь сверху, выбивая дух. Он вжимался стояком прямо Гарри между ягодиц, двигаясь быстро и отрывисто. Поттер, наверное, даже успел слегка… ну нет, не испугаться, но, если честно, что-то вроде того, – уж слишком уязвимой была поза, – когда длинные пальцы сомкнулись на его члене, сразу же набирая сумасшедший ритм и выбивая из головы все ненужные мысли. 

Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности, а потом застонал низко и протяжно, откидывая голову назад, Северусу на плечо. Тот издал какой-то невнятный звук, очень похожий на рычание и впился в открытую шею жалящим поцелуем: жёстко прихватывая кожу, а следом нежно зализывая. От контраста срывало крышу. Ещё пронеслось здравое замечание, что, вероятнее всего, останется засос, который как-то надо будет объяснять, но сейчас всё это казалось полнейшей ерундой. А важными были только надрачивающая рука, которой Поттер яростно подавался навстречу, стараясь продлить контакт, и каменно-твёрдый горячий член, к которому он уже сам притискивался задницей, страшно жалея, что действительно не таскает повсюду смазку.

А потом Снейп конвульсивно дёрнулся всем телом, больно укусил за плечо и замер, мелко вздрагивая. Но благо, хоть ладонью водить не перестал – иначе Гарри его бы точно проклял, – только пальцы стиснул чуть сильнее. Поттер продержался немногим дольше: он кончил, упершись лбом в тот самый пыльный гобелен и сжимая зубами собственные костяшки, чтобы не заорать в голос – мало ли кто мог ещё задержаться в доме.

Гарри был по-настоящему горд собой, что не рухнул кулем на пол, несмотря на оргазм, от которого темнело в глазах и ноги отказывались держать. Гордился ровно до того момента, пока не осознал, что Северус до сих пор крепко, но бережно обнимает его поперёк груди. Поттер, не будучи до конца уверен в своих силах, не рискнул демонстрировать самостоятельность и выкручиваться из поддерживающих, надёжных рук. К тому же было так здорово: уютно и тепло! Эти странные объятия воспринимались едва ли не интимнее, чем непосредственно секс. Создавалось впечатление, что он не безразличен, что о нём заботятся, что кто-то его… любит.

Любит, ага. Как же! Вредный бывший профессор, который всех окружающих в лучшем случае только терпит. Это даже звучало не смешно, скорее уж жалко. Гарри сердито фыркнул, решительно приказав себе не думать о всяких глупостях.

Он порывисто отстранился, а Снейп – да-да, тот самый, который в бредовых фантазиях воспылал к нему неземной страстью, – отдёрнул руки, словно обжёгся, и сам сделал несколько шагов назад. Поттер наклонился, натягивая штаны, и досадливо поморщился – футболка хоть ещё не успела присохнуть, но неприятно липла к спине, противно стягивая кожу.

– Козёл ты, Снейп, – отстранённо заметил он, застёгивая ремень. – Джинсы порвал, майку испачкал. Ещё я твою сперму со своей одежды не отстирывал.

– Ты утверждаешь, что стираешь сам? – язвительно перебил тот.

– Представь себе, – возмутился Гарри, но, сделав паузу, признался. – Хотя, вообще-то, получилось круто. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, он уже менее уверенно спросил:

– Или ты против?

Кажется, Снейп тяжело вздохнул, ну или действительно просто показалось.

– Нет, Поттер, я не возражаю. Если будущему спасителю магического мира захотелось немного развлечься новой забавой, то кто я такой, чтобы противиться?

– Что-то буквально минут пять назад ты не выглядел слишком недовольным, – сам не зная на что именно, обиделся Гарри. – Знаешь, я вроде как никому не навязываюсь, и раз уж так мерзко…

Договорить ему не дали: к губам самыми кончиками прижались два пальца, мягко, практически нежно очерчивая контур. Поттер тяжело сглотнул– пальцы тут же исчезли, и раздался едва различимый шорох мантии, словно Снейп собрался уходить.

– Ты сейчас к нему, да? – тихо и почему-то печально, как будто страшась ответа, спросил Гарри.

– Вот только не надо делать из меня героя, Поттер, – наверное, услышав что-то своё в его интонациях, огрызнулся Северус.

Гарри весело расхохотался:

– Вот ещё! Из тебя и делать никого не надо – ты сам прекрасно справился.

– Объяснись, – спустя несколько секунд гнетущей тишины потребовал Снейп.

– Ну как же! Ты же у нас бравый разведчик в стане врага, каждый день рискующий жизнью. Это ведь так романтично! – несмотря на то, что слова были подобраны довольно язвительные, говорил Поттер обстоятельно, даже веско, таким голосом, что не оставалось никакого сомнения в его серьёзности. – Тобой в Ордене все восхищаются. Особенно, конечно, девчонки.

На этот раз молчание затянулось куда как дольше. Гарри подумал, что отдал бы многое, только бы сейчас увидеть лицо господина директора. Зрелище, вероятно, незабываемое.

– Нет, Поттер, сейчас я направляюсь в Хогвартс. А собрание у Лорда назначено только на завтра, – бесстрастно, словно делал доклад, проинформировал Северус.

А затем прозвучал поспешный перестук удающихся шагов, позже – скрип рассохшихся от времени ступенек и наконец – шум камина. Гарри ещё постоял в темноте, привалившись плечом к гобелену и рассеянно прикасаясь к губам, стараясь понять, что, собственно, это вообще было такое. Потом недоумённо пожал плечами и отправился стирать заляпанную футболку. Ведь вопросы – вопросами, а от прозы жизни никуда не деться.


	3. Три. История о страхе.

В кои-то веки в особняке царил мир и покой: Упивающиеся присмирели, что, между прочим, само по себе вызывало немалую тревогу, собрания Ордена тоже временно не проводились. Гарри, пока мог, наслаждался безмятежными деньками. Они с Роном, развалившись на полу на толстом ковре, играли в шахматы, маггловские – неприятные воспоминания о магических до сих пор не потускнели в памяти. Гермиона, забравшись в кресло с ногами, пролистывала очередной фолиант из библиотеки Блэков, иногда комментируя особенно странные или, наоборот, полезные заклинания. Но когда посреди комнаты материализовалась призрачная лань, друзья мгновенно подобрались, готовые немедленно действовать, бежать, сражаться – патронусы Снейпа хорошие новости приносили редко, точнее сказать, никогда.

Лань нервно ударила по воздуху прозрачным копытом, из стороны в сторону покрутила головой и торопливо произнесла, раскосыми глазами уставившись в упор на Рона:

– Мистер Уизли, координаты вашего фамильного дома стали известны.

Тот застыл, так и не поставив ладью на выбранную клетку, и страшно побледнел, отчего веснушки, рассыпанные по всему его лицу, проступили некрасивыми болезненно-тёмными пятнами.

– Готовится рейд. Ваша семья уже предупреждена. В целях безопасности настоятельно рекомендую…

Дослушивать он не стал: сорвался с места, отшвырнув несчастную шахматную фигуру, стремительно вылетел из комнаты, едва не сорвав дверь с петель, и сбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки.

– … не покидать особняк на Гриммо, – тем временем бесстрастно продолжала лань.

Гарри и Гермиона обеспокоенно переглянулись, синхронно поднялись и поспешили вслед за другом.

Разумеется, Снейп был бесценным союзником: именно он приносил важные, всегда своевременные сведения, участвовал в анализе информации и в продумывании операций, варил редкие зелья и, в принципе, казался незаменимым. Об этом знали все участники Ордена Феникса, и никто бы не рискнул поспорить. Но на этот раз он ошибся: рейд не готовился – бой уже вовсю шёл.

Выпав из вихря аппарации, троица сразу очутилась в самом эпицентре жестокого сражения, развернувшегося прямо у порога Норы. Вокруг дома по широкому радиусу, оставляя достаточно места для манёвренности, плотной высокой стеной бушевало Адское Пламя, отрезая пути к отступлению. Вероятно, прихвостни Волдеморта рассчитывали застать Уизли врасплох и по-тихому перебить всех разом. Гарри ощутил, как при осознании подлого плана, внутри поднимаются удушливые волны ненависти и ярости. 

Вот только просчитались сволочи: несмотря на стремительное развитие событий, Снейп, видимо, успел предупредить многих. Примерно на дюжину Упивающихся приходилось около двух десятков орденовцев. Добрую половину из них Поттер не узнал: они вынуждены были скрываться под маскирующими чарами или под Оборотным Зельем – ведь многие, как Кингсли или Тонкс, продолжали работать в Министерстве.

Гарри злобно ощерился, сейчас он чувствовал, что, как никогда раньше, готов убивать. Уизли заменили ему родню – никто не имел права покушаться на их жизнь. Он сломя голову ринулся в гущу сражения, походя разбрасываясь боевыми заклинаниями: оглушил одного из двоих мерзавцев, нападавших на Флёр; ранил противника Джинни. На мгновение показалось, что на её лице бурыми разводами блестит кровь, но держалась Джин уверенно. Поэтому мешкать Гарри не стал, а остановился, лишь когда высокая тёмная фигура преградила ему путь, возникнув буквально из-под земли.

Поттер использовал невербальный Ступефай, Упивающийся без труда его отбил, тоже не произнося ни слова. Пламя бросало яркие алые отсветы на глухую серебристую маску, искажая черты, создавая видимость крайне насмешливого, глумливого выражения. Гарри взбесился и не обратил внимания, с какой лёгкостью ответное проклятие отскочило от его собственного щита, словно накладывали его в четверть силы.

Поттер прочертил палочкой замысловатую фигуру, посылая рубящее заклинание, вкладывая в него всё доступное умение. Оно пробило защиту противника, и Гарри со злорадным удовлетворением наблюдал, как на чёрной мантии по боку расползается мокрое широкое пятно. Гад рвано выдохнул, покачнулся, но на ногах устоял и даже палочку не опустил. Поттер приготовился отражать очередной удар, когда тот вместо того, чтобы нападать, выплюнул сквозь стиснутые от боли зубы:

– Протего.

Гарри замер. Почему-то раньше подобный сценарий ему в голову не приходил. Но вот же оно, подтверждение, стоит напротив, ведёт себя нетипично для Упивающегося и разговаривает знакомым голосом.

– Живее, Поттер! Не прикидывайся ещё большим идиотом, чем в действительности.

И привычно ругается. Правда, на этот раз по делу.

Гарри торопливо огляделся: бой продолжался, но верные слуги его темнейшества терпели откровенное поражение, уже даже начали периодически раздаваться характерные хлопки, означающие их трусливый побег. Естественно, на их скромную пару, притулившуюся на отшибе, никто не обращал внимания, но это могло в любой момент измениться. Поэтому Поттер понадёжнее заправил палочку в кобуру и налетел на Снейпа, роняя на землю и утягивая за собой в близлежащие кусты. За которыми оказался неглубокий, но довольно широкий овраг. 

Прокатившись кубарем по пологому склону вниз пару метров, они наконец остановились, причём Снейп раскинулся на спине, а Гарри растянулся сверху. Он поспешно отшатнулся, поднимаясь на колени, и попытался ощупать рану, чтобы определить степень повреждений. На что директор громко зашипел и совершенно неподобающе его статусу от души выматерился. Поттер посчитал за лучшее лишний раз не раздражать и без того нервного Снейпа, поэтому ограничился заживляющими чарами, наложенными практически наугад, но кровь, кажется, остановилась.

Он улыбнулся с облегчением и повалился на Северуса, предусмотрительно сместившись на непострадавшую сторону, и был крайне удивлён, почувствовав, как тот закинул руку ему на спину. Уж слишком сильно это смахивало на объятья. Но Поттер совершенно не возражал.

– Я тебе на мантии крестик мелом нарисую. Во всю грудь. Чтобы издалека было заметно, – устало пробормотал Гарри куда-то ему в шею, задевая губами чуть влажную кожу.

– Благодарю, Поттер. Лорд будет невероятно счастлив, что ты столь любезно облегчишь ему задачу в поисках шпиона.

– Снейп, я не спрашиваю, почему ты сюда припёрся.

– И правильно. Тебя-то вообще здесь быть не должно, – занудно перебил профессор.

– Понятно, что особенного выхода значит не было, – не обратив ровным счётом никакого внимания, продолжил тот. – Но вот какого хрена ты колдуешь невербально, а? В ваших карнавальных костюмчиках вы все похожи, как близнецы – не отличить. 

Гарри отчётливо вспомнил, как вяло, устало и… обречённо, что ли, защищался Северус, и в какой безумной ярости пребывал он сам, не замечая ничего вокруг. Осознание того, что он едва не натворил, леденящим ужасом осело в груди.

– Я же мог тебя убить, – голос предательски сорвался.

– Не льсти себе, мальчишка, – предсказуемо, но еле слышно огрызнулся Снейп.

– А ты прекрати уже меня недооценивать, – фыркнул Гарри.

Ему всё ещё было не по себе, но язвительные замечания, жёсткое угловатое тело, поверх которого он улёгся, и тёплая тяжесть ладони наглядно подтверждали, что Снейп вполне жив, а скоро будет и здоров. Это успокаивало.

– Хватит болтать. Лучше сделай хоть что-нибудь полезное. Достань зелье из моего правого кармана.

Гарри собирался ещё немного попрепираться, но голос Северуса звучал слишком слабо, и в нём слышалось столько сдерживаемой боли, что Поттер беспрекословно нащупал нужный флакон, даже не задавая лишних вопросов. С трудом открутил плотно прилегающую крышку и поднёс пузырёк к губам Снейпа, предварительно сорвав ненавистную маску. Тот осушил его за несколько больших торопливых глотков. Спустя пару минут он блаженно выдохнул и заметно расслабился. Гарри подумал, что очухавшийся директор прямо сейчас его и оттолкнёт, но рука продолжала неподвижно лежать поперёк спины, крепко прижимая, и даже больше: пальцы рассеянно, невесомо начали поглаживать рёбра.

Поттер сладко промычал нечто невнятное и томно потянулся всем телом, тесно притираясь полувставшим членом к бедру. Молодому организму немного нужно, чтобы завестись, – выброса адреналина, пары ласковых движений и чужой близости вполне хватило. Во всяком случае, именно так решил себе объяснить свою же собственную реакцию Гарри. А Снейп, похоже, о подобной ерунде вообще не беспокоился. Он понимающе, но всё равно насмешливо хмыкнул и согнул колено, вклинивая его между ног Поттера, чтобы тому было удобнее.

– Озабоченный ублюдок, – хохотнул Гарри, когда почувствовал, как постепенно твердеет член Северуса.

– Кто бы говорил, – ответил тот, слегка поворачиваясь таким образом, чтобы их возбуждённые пенисы прижались друг к другу, и медленно, словно нехотя, подался навстречу.

– Я тоже озабоченный ублюдок, – согласно прохныкал Поттер. – Только, ради Мерлина, не останавливайся!

Тот и не собирался: двигался короткими быстрыми толчками, жёстко схватив Гарри за бёдра и буквально вдавливая в себя. Поттер беспрерывно низко стонал, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в мантию. Оставлял цепочку мокрых поцелуев вдоль линии челюсти Северуса, страстно прихватывая кожу губами и осторожно царапая зубами. По-звериному вылизывал услужливо подставленное горло, чувствуя, как под его языком лихорадочно бьётся пульс.

Всё это было настоящим безумием. Краем сознания, которое ещё не успело помутиться от похоти, Гарри понимал, что, мягко говоря, неправильно трахаться, даже не узнав, как закончилось сражение. Нет, когда они с профессором дезертировали в кусты, уже вполне ясно вырисовывалась картина под названием «наши победили». Но если кого-то серьёзно ранили?! То, что они сейчас делали, было крайне безответственно, аморально и, наверное, в некотором роде мерзко. Вот только остановиться Поттер не мог, да и, честно говоря, не хотел.

Это служило своеобразным подтверждением, что Снейп жив и даже не слишком сильно пострадал из-за тупости Гарри. Но с каких пор и почему благополучие бывшего профессора стало _настолько_ важным – важнее, чем многих других соратников, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, – он не знал. Или, скорее, просто не хотел задумываться. Опасное, военное время как-то плохо совмещалось со всяким сентиментальным вздором, а вот с горячим торопливым сексом в канаве или на чёрной лестнице сочеталось весьма здорово.

Так здорово, что, запрокинув голову, прогнувшись до ломоты в пояснице и прокусив губу, Поттер кончил прямо в штаны. Кстати, практически одновременно с Северусом, который резко дёрнулся ещё несколько раз и безвольно обмяк.

Гарри откатился в сторону, разметался на мягкой прохладной траве, широко раскинув руки и бессмысленно уставившись в потемневшее небо, на котором уже начали появляться первые, ещё бледные звёзды.

– Охуеть, – едва ворочая языком, промямлил он. – Не знаю, что в тебе такого, Снейп, но меня раньше никогда так не уносило. И уж тем более не от каких-то несчастных обжиманий.

– Опыт, Поттер.

Несмотря на сдержанный тон, Гарри громко расхохотался. Опершись на локоть, повернулся к Северусу лицом, внимательно его рассматривая.

– Погоди-ка! Это что сейчас было? Ты пошутил? То есть не язвил и не издевался, а реально _пошутил_?

Снейп, естественно, не улыбался, но его глаза блестели весельем. Поттер внезапно осознал, что ещё немного, и он утонет в этом странно мягком свете, поэтому поспешно опустил голову, разрывая зрительный контакт. Северус степенно поднялся, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на обоих очищающие чары, и, не говоря ни слова, направился в сторону Норы. Ссутулившийся Гарри поплёлся следом. Ему навязчиво казалось, что он прямо сейчас испортил момент, упустив нечто крайне важное. А потом стало не до нелепых ощущений…

В доме стояла гнетущая давящая тишина. В гостиной не было никого, только миссис Уизли горько, безнадёжно и абсолютно беззвучно рыдала.

– Что?.. – выговорил Поттер онемевшими от ужаса губами.

Его хриплый испуганный голос прозвучал неправдоподобно громко. Миссис Уизли перевела на него заплаканные глаза.

– Джинни, – всхлипнула она, махнув рукой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

Гарри сорвался с места, не заметив, как закаменело лицо Снейпа, превращаясь в бесстрастно-презрительную маску.

– Значит, не дашь зеркало? – возмущенно шипела Джинни. 

Она сидела в кресле, упрямо скрестив руки на груди, и прожигала недовольным взглядом Гермиону. Две почти параллельные прерывистые воспалённо-красные линии тянулись от правого виска к левому уху, по пути уродуя тонкий нос и полные губы, некогда идеальной формы. Залеченные раны покрылись сухой, грубой даже на вид коркой, но кое-где продолжали сочиться кровью. Поттера замутило. Он зажмурил глаза с такой силой, что под веками заплясали разноцветные пятна.

– Директор, – словно родному, обрадовалась Джинни, – ну хоть вы ведите себя как взрослый человек и прекратите этот цирк. Подайте зеркало.

Недолго поколебавшись, Снейп трансфигурировал какую-то безделушку и протянул требуемое. Джинни с ледяным спокойствием пристально рассматривала отражение, а потом, по-прежнему не выказывая ни единой эмоции, запустила зеркало в стену.

– Ну, зато теперь веснушки не так заметны, – горько хмыкнула она.

– Я приготовлю мазь, которая сведёт к минимуму последствия проклятья, – пообещал Снейп, – но удалить шрамы полностью не представляется возможным. Сожалею, – последнее он сказал, обращаясь непосредственно к Гарри.

– Эмм, что-то я…

Непонимающе начал тот, но его перебил материализовавшийся прямо посреди комнаты мистер Уизли:

– Гермиона, ты не будешь так любезна… – он запнулся, заметив Снейпа. – О, Северус! Как хорошо, что ты ещё здесь. Мы решили перебраться на некоторое время к Биллу. На Ракушку уже наложили дополнительные защитные чары, а вот над Норой ещё предстоит поработать. Мальчики пока обустраиваются и переносят вещи, поэтому я хотел попросить помощи у Гермионы, но если ты не торопишься…

Снейп резко кивнул, круто развернулся, хлестнув Гарри по ногам полами мантии, и стремительно вышел. Артур за ним едва поспевал.

– А что это всё значило? – растерянно моргнул Поттер. – Почему Северус выразил сочувствие мне, а не… Извини, Джин, – вовремя опомнился он.

– Потому, дурачок, что это тебе придётся до конца дней любоваться моей разукрашенной физиономией, – насмешливо пояснила мисс Уизли. – Ты же мой жених.

– Эй! Мы никогда…

– Мы никогда – да. Но Снейп, похоже, считает иначе. И не он один, что уж там. Кстати, – внезапно сменила она тему, – а что у вас с ним?

– Ничего, – выдавил Гарри, стараясь не покраснеть.

– Ну-ну, – недоверчиво прищурилась Джинни. – Ладно, как скажешь. Ты только в следующий раз, когда у вас «ничего» не будет, не забудь сообщить _Северусу_ , – издевательски передразнила она, – что я тебе не невеста. Уж поверь, сразу всё станет проще.

От неудобного объяснения и ещё менее удобных вопросов, которые буквально громадными буквами были написаны на лбу Гермионы, Поттера спасла миссис Уизли, появившаяся на пороге.

– Гарри, милый, спустись, пожалуйста, во двор. Там твоя помощь нужна.

Он поторопился ухватиться за возможность и, недолго думая, сбежал, успев напоследок увидеть, как миссис Уизли гладит Джинни по голове, шепча что-то утешительное.

Оказалось, что Артур вынужденно отлучился в Ракушку, а Снейп, каким бы сильным магом ни был, в одиночку не мог накрыть куполом невидимости весь дом и поставить по периметру охранный контур. От себя же Гарри присовокупил ещё с десяток малоприятных ловушек и донельзя удовлетворённый прямо там, где стоял, шлёпнулся на землю, скрестив ноги и ссутулив плечи.

– Что ты ему скажешь? – поинтересовался он у рядом стоящего вполоборота Северуса.

– Рейд Упивающихся – это не аврорская операция, Поттер. Лорд – тот ещё параноик, но не требует, чтобы после все собирались в одном месте. Он назначает кого-то одного – обычно Беллатрикс, – кто должен явиться с докладом. Остальные вольны отправляться, куда пожелают, – спокойно и размеренно, словно читал лекцию, пояснил профессор.

– Так больше не может продолжаться! – невпопад возмутился Гарри, до боли в шее запрокинув голову, смотря на Снейпа снизу вверх совершенно больными несчастными глазами, словно ища поддержки. – Северус, хоть ты понимаешь, что так дальше нельзя? Мы уже уничтожили хоркруксы – Нагайну и ту Невилл зарубил. Чего медлить? Он же перебьёт нас по одному. Ты делаешь практически невозможное, но даже ты не в состоянии уследить за всем и сразу А если он о тебе узнает?..

Гарри вздрогнул от продравшего до костей озноба, хотя апрельский вечер выдался на редкость тёплым.

Снейп ласково взъерошил его волосы, кончиками пальцев скользнул вниз по скуле, проследил линию челюсти, невесомо коснулся губ и безвольно уронил руку. А у Поттера от щемящей нежности перехватило дыхание и заполошно забилось сердце, будто стремясь вырваться из груди.

– Семнадцать дней, Гарри. Потерпи семнадцать дней, – тихо то ли пообещал, то ли попросил Снейп.

– Что будет через семнадцать дней?

– Я смогу отвести тебя к нему.

Поттер серьёзно кивнул, поднимаясь.

– Я подожду.

А потом, пока не передумал, качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь полуоткрытым ртом к тонким бледным губам Северуса. И сразу, не дожидаясь реакции, аппарировал.


	4. Четыре. История об отчаянии.

– Значит, последний хоркрукс, да? – выпрямившись над каменной чашей, переспросил Гарри, жадно глотая ртом воздух. – Значит, «и один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого» на самом деле не предполагает вариантов? Сдохнуть нужно именно мне.

Он рассеянно взъерошил волосы, снял очки, потёр совершенно сухие – вопреки своим же собственным ожиданиям – глаза, словно надеясь, что монотонные действия помогут осознать только что увиденное. Так себе получился способ – совсем не помогал. В голове царили какой-то неестественный гул и абсолютная пустота, ни единой мысли. Всё казалось странным и страшным сном. Ведь такого в действительности не может быть. Просто не бывает так! А потом пришла злость: на Волдеморта, на Дамблдора, на Трелони, на долбанную несправедливую судьбу. На Северуса.

– Мда, Снейп, – невесело хмыкнул Поттер, – умеешь ты поднять боевой дух перед решающей схваткой. В этом тебе просто нет равных.

В ответ тот, методично вылавливающий серебристые нити из Омута Памяти, только лишь выразительно выгнул бровь. И Гарри сорвался.

– А скажи, как тебе вообще с этим жилось… сколько там – два года, три? – продолжал ожесточённо допытываться он. – Каково это было: смотреть на меня и видеть не больше, чем ходячего покойника? А кого же ещё?! Покойник и есть, – настойчиво повторил Поттер, поняв, что Северус пытается возразить, ****– вроде, и двигается, и разговаривает, и что-то там даже старается делать, как-то жить, но итог будет один, уже предрешённый.

Он порывисто обогнул стол и, вцепившись Снейпу в плечи, хорошенько встряхнул его.

– Признайся, тебе нравилось, да? Ловил от этого кайф? Ненавистный золотой мальчик рано или поздно должен сдохнуть, а сам об этом даже не подозревает – забавно, правда? Живот от смеха надорвёшь.

Гарри орал прямо в бледное угловатое лицо, оказавшееся удивительно близко, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, и только тогда Поттер заметил, что в глазах Северуса яростно горит эмоция, названия которой он не знает. Нечто пугающе тёмное, невыразимо горькое, невыносимо болезненное. На Гарри словно ведро холодной воды вылили: он отшатнулся так поспешно, что едва не потерял равновесие и не шлёпнулся на пол. За несдержанные слова моментально стало стыдно. Зато ответ на интересовавшие его вопросы узнал: хреново жилось господину директору, очень даже хреново. Но вот он моргнул, и видение рассеялось. Жаль, с мерзким чувством отчаянной беспомощности это не сработало.

– Выслушивать подростковые истерики я не нанимался, – слишком равнодушно обронил Снейп. – Позови своих гриффиндорских дружков: Уизли или Грейнджер – они лучше справятся с тяжкой задачей утешения героя.

– Не уходи, – уже в удаляющуюся спину тихо попросил Поттер. – Северус, пожалуйста, не уходи.

Он вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок, дерзко ухмыльнулся, мгновенно словно стирая тоскливое, безнадёжное выражение, вновь превращаясь в нахального мальчишку, и делано возмутился, доставая из заднего кармана джинс небольшой, компактный тюбик:

– Я что зря таскаю с собой смазку?

– Поттер, твоё недавнее поведение вовсе не располагает… – устало произнёс Снейп.

– Вот только не начинай! Всё равно завтра ближе к вечеру я благополучно отдам концы – некуда уже дольше откладывать.

В одну секунду Гарри оказался непозволительно рядом. Он буквально повис на шее, крепко обвивая руками, тесно прижимался, ластясь словно огромный кот, и шептал в самое ухо, обдавая кожу жарким дыханием.

– Снейп, ну будь же ты человеком! – почувствовав слабину, надавил он сильнее. – Не дай мне помереть девственником.

Тот насмешливо вскинул теперь уже обе брови, на что Поттер весело расхохотался.

– Попробовать стоило. Вдруг ты бы меня пожалел.

– Жалость плохо сочетается с… – поучительным тоном начал Северус, но запнулся от неожиданности, когда Гарри, оттянув ворот, жадно присосался к его шее.

Он предавался процессу со всепоглощающей самоотдачей и страстью, щедро и самозабвенно, так сказать, одаривая собой, буквально вручая своё тело другому. Снейп, увлечённый и заинтересованный не меньше своего не то чтобы совсем неожиданного, но всё же внезапного партнёра, даже не заметил, когда лишился мантии, а сюртук и рубашка оказались расстёгнутыми. Он оторвал чужие руки, уже во всю хозяйничающие в его брюках, и отступил.

Поттер досадливо поморщился и шагнул следом. Уже было открыл рот, собираясь запротестовать, но Северус его опередил, бросив низким хриплым голосом:

– Раздевайся.

Дважды уговаривать не пришлось: с откровенным энтузиазмом он выкрутился из футболки, отбросив её в сторону, торопливо скинул кроссовки и практически выпрыгнул одновременно из штанов с трусами. Гарри повернул голову, оценивающе глядя на широкое кресло, стоящее возле камина, но быстро отбросил эту идею. Во-первых, оно было недостаточно большим и удобным для предполагаемого взаимодействия. А во-вторых, и в главных, до него ещё надо было дойти целых метров пять. Нет, определённо, кресло не подходило.

Поттер сцапал со стола тюбик, поспешно открутил крышку, которую тут же уронил, и всучил его Снейпу. А сам лёг грудью на полированное дерево столешницы, приглашающе широко и невероятно пошло раздвинув ноги.

Северус выдавил немного прозрачной массы и, ожидая, пока лубрикант немного согреется, размашисто провёл левой раскрытой рукой по услужливо подставленной спине, от шеи до поясницы, по пути деликатно ощупывая трогательно выступающие позвонки. От незамысловатой ласки Гарри буквально замурлыкал, выгибаясь и подставляясь. Снейп огладил округлую ягодицу, так удобно лёгшую в ладонь, чувствуя, как напрягается плоть, и слегка оттянул её в сторону, облегчая себе доступ. Прошёлся пальцами вдоль расселины, принялся терпеливо массировать плотно сжатый анус, мягко надавливая, но не предпринимая попыток проникнуть внутрь. Когда мышцы немного расслабились, Северус осторожно плавным движением ввёл один палец сразу на всю длину. Поттер недовольно зашипел, неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти более удобную позу, ещё шире разводя их, и немного прогнулся в пояснице.

Когда Снейп уже практически трахал его тремя пальцами, которые совершенно свободно скользили туда-обратно в растянутом канале, а Гарри тяжело, прерывисто дышал и вовсю подмахивал, насаживаясь сильнее, он вдруг поинтересовался, проглатывая слова:

– Слушай, Северус, а что это за фигня была в воспоминаниях про маму?

Снейп так удивился, что замер, при этом пальцы его оставались вставлены в задницу по самые костяшки.

– Считаешь, сейчас самое подходящее время для историй из прошлого?

– Ну должен же я знать, если ты согласился меня отыметь только лишь… – Поттер запнулся, подбирая формулировку, – за красивые зелёные глаза.

Наглая улыбка, которую он послал Северусу поверх плеча, плохо вязалась с настороженным, немного даже опасливым взглядом. Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

– Лили Эванс стала моим первым другом. А потом умерла по моей вине.

– И всё?

– Всё, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы и отстранился.

– Эй! Ты куда это?! – тут же запротестовал Гарри.

– Думаю, с тебя достаточно прелюдии, – ещё немного раздражённо отозвался тот, проворно расстёгивая брюки – стоит заметить, справляться с мелкими пуговицами у него получалось куда более ловко, чем у Поттера, – и щёдро смазывая себя.

– Подожди.

Гарри поспешно разогнулся и резво уселся на стол, на что Снейп скептически поджал губы.

– Подумаешь, неудобно, – Поттер закатил глаза, отвечая на невысказанное замечание. – Я хочу так.

Он согнул одну ногу в колене, отводя в сторону, упираясь пяткой в край столешницы, и обхватил возбуждённый член Северуса рукой, уверенно направляя его. Снейп глухо застонал, безрезультатно пытаясь сдержаться, мелко дёрнул бёдрами, входя короткими резкими толчками. Гарри тихо жалобно захныкал, без сил откинулся назад и беспомощно заскрёб короткими ногтями, царапая полированное дерево. Больно не было совершенно, наверное, потому, что от чрезмерного возбуждения у него перед глазами уже минут десять прыгали черные точки. Зато с первого же мгновения, когда Поттер почувствовал, как головка члена Снейпа раздвигает чувствительные внутренние стенки, его буквально накрыло тяжёлой пьянящей волной ослепительного экстаза.

Северус наклонился ниже, упираясь лбом в ложбинку, где шея переходит в плечо, и принялся жадно слизывать капли пота с едва тронутой загаром гладкой кожи. Он крепче схватился за худые бёдра, фиксируя на месте, и начал двигаться глубокими размеренными фрикциями.

Было нереально охрененно! Но вот одна проблема царапалась в подсознании, не давая полностью потеряться в умопомрачительных ощущениях.

– Снейп, пообещай… – промямлил Гарри, кое-как возвращая крупицы самообладания.

– Поттер, ёб твою мать!

– Не надо мою мать! – встрепенулся тот. – Даже если у вас и было, я как-то не жажду об этом узнать. Тем более в такой момент.

– Не было, ничего не было. Успокойся уже, чудовище, – устало выдохнул Северус. – Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты наконец замолчал?

Он чуть поменял угол, теперь при каждом движении ударяя по простате. Гарри судорожно мотнул головой, пронзительно вскрикнул и тесно обвил его талию ногами, подаваясь навстречу. Но спустя несколько минут он всё же достаточно собрался с мыслями, чтобы ответить:

– Пообещай. Что завтра _ты_ его убьёшь.

– Обязательно, – Снейп понял, что так просто Поттер не успокоится, поэтому посчитал за благо немного побеседовать, хотя хотелось совсем обратного. – Если он не успеет раньше.

– Не смей! Слышишь? Даже не думай!

Гарри схватил его за отвороты рубашки, притягивая к себе, и яростно впился в губы. Поцелуй получился неистовым, агрессивным, практически грубым: Поттер прихватывал зубами едва ли не до крови, властно, собственнически вторгаясь языком. Впрочем, Северус в долгу не оставался. Гарри запустил руку ему в волосы, сжимая до боли, оттягивая голову назад.

– Ты должен жить, – твёрдо смотря в глаза, с нескрываемым гневом прошипел он. – Иначе ради чего сдохну я?

– Ради друзей, невесты и всего магического мира, – скороговоркой пробормотал Снейп, каким-то чудом даже в такой ситуации умудряясь звучать донельзя саркастично.

– Кстати, про Джинни… Ах!–Гарри задохнулся, когда Северус сжал его член, плавно двигая рукой по всей длине, большим пальцем мягко обводя головку по кругу.– Ты прав: к чёрту Джинни!

Ему ещё послышалось обречённое «Поттер», а потом Снейп сам его поцеловал, сладко, тягуче, неспешно вылизывая. Вместе с тем фрикции тоже замедлилось: теперь он выходил практически полностью, а потом столь же неторопливо, едва ли не по миллиметру, скользил обратно. Гарри судорожно вскидывал бёдра, пытаясь навязать собственный ритм, но тот не поддавался.

– Снейп, блядь, сильнее! – жалобно прохныкал Поттер.

Северус хищно оскалился и с удовольствием подчинился, вбиваясь глубоко, мощно, резко настолько, что Гарри при каждом толчке проезжался спиной по столешнице. Снейп крепче сжал пальцы, Поттер закричал, срываясь в оргазм, и совсем скоро почувствовал, что Северус, содрогнувшись всем телом, тоже кончил.

– Охуеть, – отстранённо прокомментировал Гарри. – Давно надо было трахнуться. Столько времени зря потеряли.

Он, раскинувшись, лежал, распластавшись по столешнице, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок, и лениво перебирал длинные пряди, растянувшегося сверху Северуса. Тот в ответ только хмыкнул. Поттер завозился, спихивая с себя любовника, и всмотрелся ему в лицо.

– Я серьёзно, Снейп, – словно продолжая прерванный разговор, сказал он, – не вздумай завтра под Аваду подставиться. За мир во всём магическом мире я вполне готов прикончить красноглазого ублюдка, но вот чтобы умереть самому, нужны более веские причины, знаешь ли.

– И своей веской причиной ты решил назначить меня?

– А что? Не самая плохая, – Гарри наигранно равнодушно пожал плечами.

Он неуклюже сполз на пол, тихо выругавшись, когда мышцы отозвались ноющей болью на неловкое движение.

– Не должна же моя жертва остаться напрасной, – приложив руку к сердцу, с надрывом произнёс он.

Впечатление, правда, существенно портило то, что будущий герой изрекал патетичные речи, будучи совершенно голым, и что его слегка пошатывало.

– Не отбирай хлеб у мисс Скитер, – насмешливо фыркнул Снейп, застёгивая сюртук. – Броские, напыщенные и нелепые лозунги – её стезя.

– Да она ещё состояние сделает на моей биографии, а может, и на твоей, – хохотнул Поттер. – В любом случае, – невпопад, тоскливо протянул он, задумчиво разглядывая заляпанный стол, – Критчер меня прибьет раньше Волдеморта.

Спустя несколько минут тишины он, уже одетый и с удобством развалившийся в кресле, спросил:

– Северус, а почему завтра? Ты же меня в любой день мог на ваши упиванские посиделки захватить. Я бы тихонько притаился под мантией-невидимкой, пока все не разошлись бы.

– С твоей врождённой грацией взрывопотама, тебя бы обязательно обнаружили. А завтра Лорд снизошёл до личной аудиенции – тебе и прятаться не придётся. К тому же, зелье должно было настаиваться десять дней.

– Какое ещё зелье? 

– Узнаешь в своё время, – категорично отмахнулся Снейп.

– Надеюсь, ты не Его Темнейшество задумал травануть? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

– Не унижай меня, Поттер, приписывая идиотски самоубийственные порывы, свойственные исключительно гриффиндорцам, – Северус весьма правдоподобно оскорбился.

Гарри ещё некоторое время посверлил его недоверчивым взглядом и нарочито громко вздохнул, сдаваясь. Он поднялся, подошёл к Снейпу вплотную, так что тепло чужого тела чувствовалось даже через слои одежды. Невесомой лаской проследил овал лица, словно запоминая на ощупь.

– Значит, до завтра, да? – прошептал он.

Северус поднял руку, словно хотел прикоснуться в ответ, но, передумав, отрывисто кивнул и, круто развернувшись, буквально вылетел из комнаты. Или Поттеру показалось, или действительно звук, с которым внизу захлопнулась входная дверь, прокатился по пустому дому с неправдоподобной громкостью, а портрет Вальбурги разразился особенно визгливой руганью. Гарри, старательно отгоняя любые мысли о скором и неотвратимом будущем, принял душ, залпом выпил зелье Сна без сновидений и рухнул в неразобранную постель, которая в первый раз за два с лишним года показалась чересчур широкой и холодной.


	5. Ноль. История, которая уже стала историей.

Тьма постепенно переставала быть непроглядной, прояснялась, рассеивалась, отсвечивая какими-то багряно-красными оттенками. Вместе с ней уходило и блаженное оцепенение: теперь тело ощущалось чужим и неподъёмно тяжёлым, кости ломило, мышцы словно выкручивало, в висках монотонно, непрерывно стучало. Когда под закрытыми веками начали расползаться тошнотворно-зелёные пятна, Гарри распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился, застонав от ослепительно яркого света. Хотя, если сказать по правде, понять этот каркающий, надтреснутый звук можно было, только применив недюжинную фантазию.

Пересохшее горло продрало, и Поттер надсадно закашлялся, болезненно содрогаясь. К губам поднесли что-то твёрдое, оставляющее после себя блаженно влажный след. Гарри жадно втянул нечто в рот и, только когда язык обожгло холодом, понял, что это был небольшой кусочек льда. Он застонал ещё раз, теперь уже от удовольствия. Осторожно, очень медленно поднял веки, часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Кто-то аккуратно надел на него очки, и размытые очертания постепенно сложились в легкоразличимый интерьер больничной палаты.

– Что?.. – проскрежетал Поттер, не узнавая свой голос, и вновь зашёлся в приступе кашля.

– Тшш, – мягко шикнула на него Гермиона, – тебе пока не стоит разговаривать.

Она примостилась на самом краешке его койки, судорожно сжимая в руках голубую чашку странной формы, из которой достала очередной кубик льда и протянула Гарри. Тот с благодарным кивком принял его. Он уже открыл было рот, собираясь задать вопрос, но Гермиона резко мотнула головой. При этом движении её как обычно слегка растрёпанные волосы рассыпались по плечам, пружинисто подпрыгивая вьющимися локонами, и Поттер неосознанно разулыбался – настолько знакомым и привычным это всё выглядело. Вот только глаза у Гермионы подозрительно блестели, а губы слегка кривились.

– Ты, придурок героический, провалялся в отключке пять недель, – донеслось из противоположного конца комнаты.

– Джинни! – возмущенно воскликнула Грейнджер.

Только тогда Гарри её и заметил: она сидела на подоконнике, и чрезвычайно пристально всматривалась в окно. Джиневра обернулась, и Поттер с удивлением увидел, что лишь недавно глубокие, бросающиеся в глаза шрамы, превратились в едва различимые, тонкие полосы, которые не сразу и разглядишь. Гарри, конечно, знал, что Снейп обещал сварить специальное зелье, но таких поразительных результатов, никто не мог ожидать.

Снейп.

Имя потянуло за собой удушающие страшные воспоминания: пышно обставленные апартаменты, безносое лицо и ощерившийся в глумливом оскале рот. Смерть. Или всё же не совсем смерть? Потому что позже ещё были корчившийся на полу под Круциатусом Снейп и совершенно охреневший Волдеморт, обнаруживший очнувшегося Поттера, который ещё и палочку на него направлял. Гарри помнил, как Северус хрипел что-то про карманные часы и как он сам торопливо ощупывал чёрную мантию, пытаясь их найти. Как периодически его руки попадали на мокрые, липкие места на ткани и как он с ужасом осознал, что это кровь. Почувствовал узнаваемый рывок перемещёния, а вот потом… провал и одна сплошная чернота.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону: узнать, что случилось за это время, было жизненно необходимо. А ещё важнее – жив ли Северус. Но о последнем Поттер не стал бы спрашивать, даже если бы мог. Наверное.

– Джинни права, по факту, – нехотя признала Грейнджер. – Целители действительно держали тебя в искусственной коме тридцать шесть суток.

Гарри нахмурился, демонстрируя непонимание.

– После того, как ты… – Гермиона запнулась и тяжело сглотнула.

– … укокошил красноглазого урода, едва сам при этом не отбросив коньки, – внезапно подхватил Рон, и Поттер едва удержался от смеха.

Уизли отлепился от стены, подтянул единственный стул поближе к постели и оседлал его, положив руки на спинку и опершись на них подбородком.

– Да, – покладисто согласилась Грейнджер, даже не пытаясь оспорить выбор слов друга. – После этого ты потерял сознание, а мадам Помфри диагностировала сильнейшее магическое истощение. Колдомедики очень боялись, что если тебя разбудить или ты сам очнёшься раньше времени, то можешь остаться сквибом. Только вчера твой магический фон стабилизировался в достаточной степени.

– Как… я здесь… очутился? – фраза вышла едва громче шёпота, но хорошо, хоть вообще получилась.

– А это тебе Снейпа надо благодарить. Слизеринский гад всё предусмотрел, – хмыкнул Рон, но привычного злобного ожесточения в его словах не слышалось. 

– Профессор, – с нажимом подчеркнула Гермиона, неободрительно поджимая губы, – как выяснилось, заранее отправил письмо Кингсли…

– … в котором и рассказал о вашем идиотском плане, – сердито перебила Джинни. – Как вы вообще до такого смогли додуматься?! Ты-то ладно – не удивил, но директор!..

– К тому же, – повысила голос Грейнджер, – у него был заготовлен портключ, который и перенёс вас в дом на Гриммо, где к тому моменту уже собрались мы.

– И, заметь, успели издёргаться, – опять вставила свои пять кнатов Джинни. – А когда вы всё же появились, – точнее, вывалились в обнимку – я думала, что поседею.

– Да, дружище, – протянул Рон, – вы тогда всех порядком напугали. Ты еле-еле дышащий и Снейп…

– Что с ним? – встревоженно спросил Поттер и даже, забыв про слабость, слегка приподнялся на локтях.

Он заметил, что его посетители странно переглянулись, и почувствовал, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Джинни отбросила показательно недовольный тон и очень серьёзно сказала:

– Ничего, Гарри. Всё с ним уже хорошо. Спустя буквально четыре дня, как только немного оправился от проклятий и смог удержать палочку в руке, сразу же уполз к себе в нору.

Поттеру не удалось сдержать облегчённого вздоха, смутившись, он неловко попытался сменить тему.

– Знать бы, что там вообще произошло. В голове всё путается.

Гарри опустил глаза. Это была не совсем правда: произошедшее отпечаталось в памяти удивительно отчётливо, вот только словно обрывками, яркими цветными осколками, как в калейдоскопе, а цельная картинка не складывалась.

– Я думал, что должен умереть, – тихо и противно жалобно заметил Поттер. – Не понимаю.

– Снейп, всё Снейп. Когда ты после Авады… – Джинни на секунду замялась, с шумом выдохнула, – потерял сознание, он напоил тебя каким-то зельем.

– Не «каким-то зельем», а с ювелирной точностью подобранным составом, – оскорблённо, будто это её личные заслуги только что принизили, зашипела Гермиона.

Впрочем, на мисс Уизли гневная отповедь не произвела ровным счётом никакого впечатления – она лишь досадливо передёрнула плечами. Тогда Грейнджер переключила внимание на Гарри, пустившись в объяснения.

– Никто раньше не помещал хоркрукс в живое существо, – рассуждала она, не замечая, как побледнел и напрягся Поттер. – Профессор Снейп предположил, что при его разрушении с помощью Авады, носитель, вероятнее всего, погибнет не от убийственно проклятья, а от… – Гермиона остановилась, подбирая уместную формулировку, но так и не справилась с задачей. – Понимаешь, это похоже на маггловский болевой шок, только магической природы, – она неловко улыбнулась получившемуся каламбуру. – Профессор разработал зелье, помогающее минимизировать последствия.

– Вы знали? – выговорил Гарри враз онемевшими губами.

Он с такой силой сжал простынь в кулаках, что ему послышался треск рвущейся ткани. Грейнджер посмотрела полным замешательства взглядом, и Поттер пояснил:

– Знали, что я хоркрукс?

Гермиона в ужасе прижала руки к некрасиво приоткрывшемуся рту и судорожно замотала головой.

– Нет-нет, Гарри, что ты?! – торопливо бормотала она, буквально бросившись ему на грудь, тихо всхлипывая. – Ну, что же ты?! Как ты только можешь…

Когда сбивчивые уверения затихли, а Грейнджер немного успокоилась и отстранилась, щёку Поттера в то же мгновение обожгло резкой болью от хлёсткой пощёчины.

– Ты последняя скотина, Гарри Поттер, – гневно сверкая глазами, сквозь зубы выплюнула Джинни, – если так о нас подумал.

– Но откуда тогда?..

– Снейп показал свои воспоминания: и о приказах Дамблдора, и о ваших последних похождениях, и о том, как зелье варил, – даже не дослушав до конца вопрос, пояснил Рон. – Вообще-то подразумевалось, что посмотрит их только Шеклболт, но так уж получилось, что приобщился почти весь Орден. Мы тоже своими глазами видели. И, кстати, сейчас ты реально перегнул палку.

– Простите.

Повисла недолгая тишина, которую прервал тяжёлый вздох Джинни.

– Ничего, мы понимаем. Но я извиняться не буду: за недоверие к друзьям ты вполне это заслужил.

– Согласен, – Гарри улыбнулся и поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх в примирительном жесте. – Значит, Северус напоил меня зельем. А куда в это время смотрел Волдеморт?

Он заметил, как на имени Снейпа, девчонки понимающе переглянулись, а Уизли нахально ухмыльнулся, и только тогда понял свою неосторожную оговорку.

– На вас и смотрел, – насмешливо хмыкнул Рон, – ещё и глумился, мудак самонадеянный. Он же не ожидал, что ты решишь вдруг ожить: после убийственного проклятья и всего лишь из-за какой-то там микстурки. А надо было с первого раза запоминать, что Авада от твоего чугунного лба отскакивает практически без последствий.

Гермиона немного нервно хихикнула, Джинни весело фыркнула, а Поттер, не сдержавшись, громко расхохотался, естественно, тут же закашлявшись. Он решительно отобрал у Грейнджер странную чашку, запихивая в рот одновременно несколько кусочков, и устроился удобнее, подпихнув под спину подушку.

– Ладно, с моим героическим прошлым разобрались. Теперь рассказывайте, что вообще в магическом мире делается.

Оказалось, что за пять недель, которые Гарри провалялся в больнице, поменялось многое. Кингсли и Тонкс, у которых по всему Министерству были свои люди, удалось стремительно и совершенно бескровно совершить политический переворот, и теперь исполняющим обязанности министра назначили Шеклболта. Впрочем, Поттер не сомневался, что временная должность в ближайшем будущем превратится в постоянную.

К тому же Кингсли, остававшемуся по-прежнему ещё и главой Аврората, удалось переловить практически всех Упивающихся. В этом, надо сказать, немалую роль сыграл опять же Снейп. В его письме к Шеклболту, как выяснилось, излагался не только «идиотский» – по выражению Джинни – план, но ещё и перечислялись координаты аппарации мест, где собираются приспешники Лорда, а так же фамилии самых рьяных его сторонников. Странно, но последних насчитывалось крайне мало: всего около полусотни – вот они-то сейчас и отдыхали в Азкабане, остальные ждали судебных заседаний под домашним арестом и ограничивающими магию заклинаниями.

Когда Грейнджер, разошедшаяся уже не на шутку, добралась до пересказа реформ, которые необходимо, по её мнению, внести в законодательство МагБритании, чтобы предотвратить в будущем появление ещё одного Тёмного Лорда, а Рон начал смачно зевать уже без перерыва, вмешалась Джинни.

– Это всё, конечно, здорово. Нет, правда, Гермиона, просто отлично. Но пока Гарри окончательно не заснул, я хочу прояснить один ма-а-аленький вопросик, – она повернулась к Поттеру, решительно скрестив руки на груди. – Собственно, он всё тот же: что у вас со Снейпом?

Гарри как-то весь разом сжался, сгорбился, рассеянно взъерошив волосы на затылке. А Уизли поторопилась продолжить:

– Вот только не говори, что ничего. Если помнишь, мы собственными глазами видели воспоминания директора. И как он на тебя смотрел, когда своим чудодейственным зельем поил, и какое у тебя лицо было, когда ты очнулся.

– Я бы тоже не отказался на это взглянуть, – пробормотал тот. – Не знаю, Джин, честно, не знаю, – он печально улыбнулся. – Но, похоже, ничего хорошего.

– Вляпался, да, дружище? – на удивление добродушно пробасил Рон, с лёгкой долей сочувствия.

Поттер в ответ только невесело хмыкнул.

– Ох, Гарри! – Гермиона сокрушённо покачала головой.

Собственно, вскоре после неловкого признания друзья попрощались. Зашедший спустя несколько часов на плановый обход целитель сообщил, что в больнице Героя продержат ещё четыре-пять дней, чтобы понаблюдать динамику выздоровления, и успокоил, что в коридоре, на всякий непредвиденный случай, дежурят два аврора. Услышав эти обнадеживающие известия, Поттер сник окончательно: мало того, что домой не отпускают, так ещё и конвой приставили.

Впрочем, скучать ему не дали: за несколько коротких дней Гарри навестил практически весь Орден Феникса полным составом. Кроме, разве что, Снейпа. И если большинство визитов были крайне утомительными и немного неловкими, то Северуса Поттер ждал. На самом деле ждал и ощутимо расстроился, когда осознал, что тот не придёт. Потом разозлился. Затем опять расстроился. Это друзьям на их расспросы Гарри мог отвечать всё, что душе угодно, а вот себе врать смысла больше не имело.

Восхищаться Снейпом он начал уже довольно давно – вот как узнал, что тот двойной агент и в действительности на их стороне, так практически сразу и начал. Нет, а что? Постоянная опасность, смертельный риск, доблестные поступки, о которых знает всего несколько десятков человек, бесценные сведения, добытые неимоверным трудом, – сплошная романтика. Вот и как прикажете им не восхищаться? Мерзкий характер и язвительные реплики, разумеется, немного портили этот налёт «шпионского» очарования, но стереть до конца не сумели. Так что, когда он говорил Северусу, что по нему половина Ордена сохнет, Поттер не врал, вот только себя в их числе забыл упомянуть.

Это было сначала, а потом ещё случайно выяснилось, что Снейп и трахается крышесносно: щедрый любовник, не забывает об удовольствии партнёра – кто бы только мог подумать такое о противном профессоре?! А вот же сюрприз! Ну да, это было уже совсем неромантичное открытие, зато не менее важное для здорового молодого парня, который, если по правде, о сексе думает большую половину свободного времени.

А ещё Гарри прекрасно помнил, что случилось, когда Волдеморт его… ну да, убил. Света в конце туннеля не было, и жизнь перед глазами не проносилась, зато почему-то он встретил пристающего, как обычно, с душеспасительными разговорами Дамблдора и почему-то именно на вокзале. Это было до чёртиков странно. И ещё более странным стал предложенный выбор: тихонечко, не выпендриваясь, умереть или вернуться и продолжить самозабвенно бороться за мир во всём магическом мире. Честно говоря, Поттера уже так достала непрекращающаяся череда сражений, в которую превратилась его жизнь, что он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы уйти. Да, друзья станут горевать, и ему самому их будет не хватать. Но ведь где-то там, за непроглядной пеленой тумана его ждала мама, которую он не знал, но был уверен, что она его помнит и скучает. И папа. И даже Сириус. Это представлялось таким заманчивым:встретиться с теми, кто тебя ждёт, любит, но… Но по ту сторону оставался Северус, причём один на один с убийцей и психованным садистом, для полного счастья являвшимся ещё и самым сильным тёмным магом. Поттер не смог, просто не смог.

Стоило только последним рассуждениям окончательно сформироваться, как Гарри страдальчески застонал:

– Докатился! Вот же я влип.

Он резко откинулся на подушки, накрываясь одеялом с головой, словно это могло помочь спрятаться в том числе и от глупого, ненужного чувства.

– И что теперь делать? – глухо вопросил он в воздух.

В пустой палате, естественно, некому было ему ответить и утешить, поэтому Поттер клятвенно пообещал сам себе, что сразу, как только выпустят из больницы, отправится к носатому гаду. Да-да, именно выяснять отношения, как бы мелодраматично и немужественно это не звучало.


	6. Плюс один. История не о любви.

Официальная часть приёма, посвящённого уверенной и бесповоротной победе сил добра, наконец-то закончилась, и гости свободно разбрелись по торжественной зале. Горстка аккредитованных журналистов словно голодные гриндилоу тут же накинулись на зазевавшихся вновь испечённых героев войны. Северус заметил, как Скитер подбирается к чете Уизли, и поспешил заблаговременно ретироваться. Нет, ему самому репортёры пока не досаждали – побаивались репутации, наверное, – но мало ли что кому взбредёт в голову.

Снейп, сжимая обязательный на подобных сборищах бокал шампанского, по возможности незаметно пробрался в дальний, запримеченный ещё в начале вечера укромный угол, уединение и, даже можно сказать, интимность которому придавала необъятная кадушка с раскидистой декоративной пальмой.

– Нехорошо так поступать, господин директор. Прячетесь вот… Что, совесть нечиста? – раздалось откуда-то слева и снизу, стоило только скрыться за спасительными широкими листьями.

– Поттер, – даже не оборачиваясь, тяжело вздохнул Северус.

Он обречённо сделал ещё несколько шагов глубже в тень – выбор-то невелик: или навязчивый мальчишка, или бестактные акулы пера – и перевёл взгляд на нежеланного внезапного собеседника.

Спаситель всей британской магической нации, прислонившись плечом к стене и вытянув довольно длинные для его немного скромного роста ноги, вольготно развалился на полу. В руках он держал початую бутылку огневиски. Северус брезгливо скривился: вот только пьяного зарвавшегося сопляка ему не хватало для полного счастья.

Хотя, может, действительно его и не хватало?

Это полгода назад Гарри приходилось скрываться в мрачном особняке, компанию в котором ему на постоянной основе составлял только старый ворчливый домовик. Естественно, Поттер сходил с ума от вынужденного бездействия и осознания собственной бесполезности. Конечно, последнее было полнейшей чушью, но Снейп мог поспорить на свой Орден Мерлина, что импульсивный, порывистый мальчишка считал именно так. Вот и развлекался любыми доступными способами, стараясь прогнать скуку. Например, был готов несколько раз необременительно потрахаться с бывшим мерзким профессором: какое-никакое а разнообразие в унылой, липкой рутине. Северус чётко осознавал, что Поттер воспринимает случившееся как весьма приятную забаву, а сам Северус…

А что, собственно, Северус?

Рассуждать о чувствах, а уж тем более признаваться в них – даже если только самому себе – Снейп, ну не то чтобы не любил или не умел, скорее не считал полезным и нужным ещё с детства. Вот только за эти тридцать с лишним дней он с сожалением и, наверное, с некоторой долей страха осознал, как же ему не хватает вихрастого недоразумения. Северус несколько раз ловил себя на практически непреодолимом желании отправиться к Поттеру в Сент Мунго, даже пару десятков правдоподобных предлогов успел придумать.

И по здравому размышлению стоило отметить, что это была настоящая катастрофа. Теперь свободный от обязательств, окружённый верными друзьями, утопающий во всенародном обожании Золотой Мальчик на Снейпа не стал бы и смотреть. Что уж мечтать о чём-то большем? Перед Гарри открылись все двери, у его ног лежали все дороги, а если бы он только намекнул, то и Магическая Британия в целом – не зря же Кингсли во время торжественной части находился где-то поблизости от Поттера, нарочито демонстрируя, что заручился его поддержкой. Спрашивается, зачем теперь ему может понадобиться оправданный Упивающийся с мрачным прошлым и отвратительным характером? Снейп прекрасно понимал: сейчас, чтобы ему удалось затащить Гарри в постель, того сначала придётся хорошенько напоить.

Северус бросил взгляд на ополовиненную бутылку, оценивая, сколько горе-герой уже успел употребить: похоже, сегодня вечером Поттер задумал существенно облегчить ему задачу. Конечно, ситуация была немного гадкой и оставляла в душе противный осадок, но какие-то там неприятные ощущения не являлись поводом, чтобы Снейп решил добровольно упустить такой шанс.

Тем временем Гарри, по-своему воспринявший пристальное внимание и брезгливые гримасы со стороны Северуса, широко нахально ухмыльнулся, по-шутовски отсалютовал бутылкой и приложился к горлышку.

– Снейп, будешь? Обменяю на твоё шампанское.

– Считаешь, тебе ещё недостаточно?

Северус выразительно выгнул бровь и поторопился заклинанием осушить бокал, так сказать, от греха подальше. Для его целей Поттер был нужен прилично выпившим, но никак не налакавшимся до потери сознания.

– Жадина, – прокомментировал тот, откровенно забавляясь.

Снейп лишь молча закатил глаза, словно сетуя на то, с какими идиотами ему приходится общаться, потом одёрнул мантию, опускаясь рядом. Поттер явно удивился, но послушно подвинулся, освобождая место, и даже бутылку отдал. Северус сделал один глоток: употреблять алкоголь ему не хотелось, но… Наверное, подобные мысли были слишком сентиментальными. Да никто бы просто-напросто не поверил, узнай, что они даже случайно могли забрести в голову страшного профессора! Но сквозь обжигающую остроту напитка Снейпу казалось, что он различает вкус и тепло губ Гарри.

– Весьма неплохо. И как – будь добр, расскажи – тебе удалось пронести виски на приём в Министерство?

– А это не я. Какого же вы низкого обо мне мнения, профессор, сэр! – наигранно возмутился Поттер. – Спорим, на этот раз ты ни за что не вычислишь злостного нарушителя правил?

Ему хватило наглости пихнуть Северуса локтем в бок и насмешливо подмигнуть.

– Близнецы Уизли, – скептически предположил Снейп, потом, немного поразмыслив, добавил: – Или их младший родственник.

– Ха! Я же говорил, что не угадаешь, – совершенно по-детски обрадовался Гарри.

Он наклонился ближе, недопустимо близко, обдавая кожу горячим, почему-то слегка сбивающимся дыханием, и заговорщицки прошептал:

– Невилл, – на ответный недоверчивый взгляд он уверенно кивнул. – Правда-правда. Я у него отобрал.

– И, как вижу, в содеянном совершенно не раскаиваешься, – ядовито заметил Северус.

Поттер, отдать ему должное, смутился, потупил взгляд и невнятно пробормотал:

– Мне нужнее.

– Не будешь столь любезен, не пояснишь, зачем?

– Ну-у-у, например, вот за этим.

Гарри резко вскинул голову. Снейп заметил и лихорадочный румянец на щеках, и отчаянно решительный блеск в глазах, а вот адекватно среагировать не успел. Поттер качнулся вперёд, неловко хватая за руки, и впился торопливым мокрым поцелуем. Языком он настойчиво пытался раздвинуть тонкие, плотно сжатые губы, и ему это даже практически удалось, но именно в этот момент Северус пришёл в себя от неожиданности, стряхнул сначала оцепенение, потом – чужие цепкие пальцы с плеч и с силой отпихнул Гарри. Тот налетел на кадушку, которая устояла только лишь чудом.

– Поттер, – злобно зашипел Снейп, разглаживая измятую мантию, – твоё настойчивое стремление к публичности, переходящее в сексуальную девиацию, по меньшей мере, удручает.

Гарри, который при звуке своего имени, произнесённого столь недружелюбным тоном, съёжился, готовясь сносить страшные кары, к концу фразы немного приободрился и осмелился подать голос:

– В смысле?

– Ладно прихожая пустого особняка, в который, тем не менее, в любой момент может заявиться кто-то из Ордена – признаю, тогда особенного выбора не было. С трудом, но я готов смириться с тёмной лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, когда на первом полно посторонних магов. Даже кусты и канаву я в силах пережить. Но зал министерских приёмов, полный журналистов – это верх безрассудства. Даже для тебя, Поттер.

Увидев яркую, в прямом смысле ослепительную и до неправдоподобного счастливую улыбку Гарри, Северус сбился и продолжил уже не столь строго, в некотором смысле, вероятно, пытаясь смягчить суровые слова:

– Мисс Скитер не переживёт такого потрясения и умрёт от счастья.

– Нет, этого нельзя допустить. Больше никаких трупов по моей вине, – весело рассмеялся Поттер, а потом уже серьёзно добавил: – У тебя остались здесь ещё какие-нибудь дела? Ну там, не знаю, с Кингсли посплетничать, с МакГонагалл кости бывшим ученикам перемыть?

Стоило Снейпу отрицательно мотнуть головой, как Гарри тут же оказался рядом. Он крепко сжал его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Северус ещё услышал его веское:

– Вот и отлично.

А в следующий момент их закружил вихрь перемещения. Открыв инстинктивно зажмуренные глаза и увидев перед собой незнакомую комнату – похоже, спальню Поттера в доме Блэков, Снейп отстранённо подумал, что Гарри, разумеется, безрассудный мальчишка, который не умеет планировать свои действия хотя бы на пару шагов вперёд, однако именно он позаботился о портключе, чтобы иметь возможность исчезнуть незамеченным с утомительного праздника. Он, а не шпион с многолетним опытом.И, похоже, пьян Поттер был много меньше, чем Северусу показалось поначалу.

Но эти мысли пронеслись быстро и практически бесследно, потому что Гарри буквально повис у него на шее, одной рукой стараясь расстегнуть вычурные застёжки парадной мантии, и уже опять целовал, страстно и напористо, не давая вздохнуть. Он неуклюже путался в складках тяжёлой ткани, лихорадочно хватался за пуговицы то на манжетах, то на рубашке – кстати, не расстегнул он ни одной. Но несмотря на это, Поттер категорически отказывался отодвинуться хотя бы на пару сантиметров, чтобы облегчить процесс. Наоборот, он прилипал вплотную, прижимался ещё теснее, обнимал крепко, до синяков и действовал неловко, суетливо, бестолково, но это всё с лихвой окупалось упорством, решительностью и настойчивостью.

Гарри наконец немного отстранился, стягивая собственную мантию вместе с рубашкой через голову, и, судя по громкому жалобному треску, безжалостно разрывая ворот. Снейп умело воспользовался драгоценными секундами свободы, чтобы избавиться от одежды. Успел он как раз вовремя, потому что в следующее мгновение Поттер, в буквальном смысле, на него накинулся, роняя на кровать.

Не то чтобы Северус имел возражения против подобного, эмм, напора… Разумеется, всё это было немного неожиданно, но очень приятно и весьма лестно. Но всё же, когда Гарри немного подуспокоился, а чрезмерный энтузиазм сменился щемящей нежностью, это стало ещё предпочтительнее. Поттер был ласков почти до какой-то странной, необоснованной робости. Целовал постоянно, словно мог дышать только тогда, когда касался чужих губ. Зарывался пальцами в волосы, путаясь в длинных прядях, больно дёргая. Скользил раскрытыми ладонями по шее, плечам, груди, впалому животу: прикасался ко всему, до чего только мог дотянуться, не прерывая глубокие чувственные поцелуи. Поттер был на удивление терпелив и внимателен, разминая, массируя мышцы и готовя любовника к проникновению.

Гарри, нависающий сверху, с горящими колдовской зеленью глазами, раскрасневшимися щеками, растрёпанными мокрыми от пота волосами, яркими приоткрытыми губами, с которых срывались хриплые стоны и невнятный, едва слышный шёпот, казался неправдоподобно красивым. И сейчас это чудо безраздельно принадлежало Северусу. Пусть только на несколько коротких мгновений.

К сожалению, мгновения действительно оказались слишком стремительными: оргазм накатывал неудержимой беспощадной волной, вспыхивал под закрытыми веками беспорядочными яркими молниями и рассыпался ослепительными искрами, оставляя тело непослушным и неподъёмно тяжёлым.

Поттер передвинулся в сторону, частично сползая на постель, но рука его по-хозяйски лежала у Снейпа на груди, а ногу, согнутую в колене, закинул ему на бедро. Голову он устроил у Северуса на плече. Гарри шумно и рвано дышал приоткрытым ртом, обжигая обнажённую влажную кожу. Это ощущалось так привычно и правильно, что Снейп незамедлительно поспешил себя одёрнуть и попытался отстраниться. Не тут-то было: Поттер недовольно заворчал и вцепился в него, словно лукотрус в облюбованную ветку – не оторвать. И Северус сдался.

– Здорово, – спустя несколько минут тишины заплетающимся языком с трудом выговорил Гарри, и Снейп на этот раз был с ним согласен, что, к слову, случалось не так уж и часто. – Нет, правда хорошо, что ты забрёл за этот фикус.

– За пальму, – на автомате поправил Северус.

– Да пофиг. Результат-то один, – отмахнулся тот, с намёком потираясь всем телом.

С этим утверждением Снейп тоже не собирался спорить, но и не уточнить тоже не мог.

– Мне только интересно, что ты делал в укромном углу да ещё и в компании с бутылкой «Огденского». Неужели невеста бросила? – вредно добавил он, припоминая, как Джиневра Уизли весь вечер напропалую кокетничала с Оливером Вудом.

– Невеста, ты это о… – недоумённо протянул Гарри, впрочем, так и не поднимая головы. – А-а-а! Нет, не бросала.

Северус запретил себе обращать внимание на то, как болезненно стянуло грудь. Просто очередной приступ невралгии – ничего больше.

– Джинни не могла со мной расстаться, – продолжил тем временем Поттер, теперь заглядывая Снейпу в глаза снизу вверх, – хотя бы потому, что мы никогда не встречались.

Он расплылся в улыбке, выдерживая театральную паузу и наслаждаясь произвёдённым эффектом, потом добавил, хитро прищурившись:

– Но вообще-то, меня действительно бросили. Один носатый козёл. Кстати, ты его знаешь. Можно сказать, соблазнил, гад, попользовался и быстренько смотался, оставив меня одного.

– Гарри… – произнёс Северус, настолько сбитый с толку внезапным поворотом разговора, что даже забыл рассердиться на оскорбление.

– Нет, правда, Снейп, неужели так сложно было зайти ко мне в больницу? Я, между прочим, ждал. Только не говори, что не смог придумать уважительной причины – ни за что не поверю.

Гарри продолжал широко и нагло ухмыляться, но всматривался Северусу в лицо очень внимательно, пристально, будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть, и было совершенно непонятно: шутит он или всё же нет.

– Придумал! – воодушевлённый вскрик тоже плохо сочетался с тем, как обеспокоенно Поттер закусывал губу. – Я забуду о твоём плохом поведении, если ты переедешь сюда.

– Что?!

– Ну а что? Особняк большой, в подвале лаборатория простаивает. Она же тебе, кажется, нравилась, – заискивающим тоном уговаривал Гарри.

– Так, Поттер, стоп. У меня нет настроения разбираться с твоими идиотскими розыгрышами.

– Я тебя не разыгрываю.

– А что тогда?

Гарри отстранился, резко садясь в постели, поджимая под себя ноги, и, набычившись, посмотрел исподлобья.

– А на что похоже, Северус? Ты же такой умный: профессор, мастер, учёный – неужели так сложно догадаться? Я предлагаю жить вместе. Если не хочешь, то так и скажи – не бойся, навязываться не стану. Но не смей отмахиваться от моих слов, словно это незначительный пустяк или блажь!

– Хорошо, – Снейп устало потёр виски: от нелепой беседы неуклонно начинала болеть голова, – Я всё понял: ты убийственно серьёзен. Но не считаешь, что третий час ночи – не самое подходящее время для разговора на столь важные темы?

Поттер медленно кивнул и неохотно улёгся, укрываясь одеялом, всем видом демонстрируя своё недовольство.

– То есть, ты обещаешь подумать, да? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Да, Гарри. Я даже обещаю согласиться, если к утру _ты_ не изменишь мнения.

Поттер издал радостный вопль и кинулся Северусу на шею. Тот только обнял его поудобнее и неубедительно проворчал:

– Спи уже, ради Мерлина.

– Угу, – невнятно пробормотал Гарри куда-то в ключицу. – Кстати, ты был прав.

– Я всегда прав. В чём на этот раз?

– Больше никаких лестниц, прихожих, кустов и даже письменных столов – в кровати намного удобнее, – тихо рассмеялся Поттер.

***

Естественно, до утра Гарри не передумал, и Снейпу, как порядочному человеку, пришлось переезжать на площадь Гриммо, 12.

А вот Поттер, как выяснилось, совершенно не умел держать слово. Разумеется, в постели им всегда было… комфортно, но порой тянуло – в основном, именно Гарри – и на некоторое разнообразие: хотя бы на тот же стол.

_Май 2017_


End file.
